Descending
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Gohan is a low-level saiyan rising in the ranks. One mission to destroy a planet he falls head over heels...for a human. What can this girl do to his dignity? Or to his heart? Will it cause him to fall off the charts? *19 UP*
1. The Mission

****

Decending

Chapter 1::The Mission::

Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was waiting for the King Vegeta to come into the small office. He had been pulled off of his mission, to be imformed about something new. Something that the king thought he could do.

Bardock and his two sons burst through the door. "What's the meaning of this? The Carbloins could strike any moment! We should be out there saving or planet!" Raditz yelled. GOku noticed his son and sat down next to him. 

"Ignore Raditz. His wife made him a bit..."

Raditz looked at him. "Kakorott! You have not right to tell him that! And your wife isn't all sunshine herself."

Goku blushed. "Speaking of mates..." he turned back to gohan. "Don't you have one yet?"

Gohan blushed. He was embarrased now. He was 18 and didn't even have a mate chosen. If he didn't get one by 20, he would have one chosen for him. "No."

Bardock gasped. "How can you not? An average saiyan is supposed to settle down and get a mate by 16!"

GOhan only blushed more. He shrugged. "I'm not ready for one and plus I don't want one."

Goku grinned. Raditz smirked. "Oh yes you will. Maybe not now, but you will. Oh, you will."

Gohan got clueless. He was about to ask what he ment, but the king burst into the room. "Silence Kakorott."

Goku nodded and bowed. "Yes your hiness."

The king looked at the four men all wanting to know why they are there. He took a deep breath. "I presume you're wondering why you're here? Am I correct?"

All of them nodded in usion. THe king proceded. "Very well. One of our primary missions to destroy a planet in our path to Chinkus, backfired. I, among the four of you are going to this planet to destroy it."

Gohan nodded. "What's the name?"

"Planet Earth. I would be sending one of my troops to do it, but I noticed that there are beings on that planet that may cause a threat to them. But I am going and you four are as my backup. GOhan-"

GOhan looked up. "Yes sir?"

"You are my best man. THen the rest of you follow. Understood? Good. You don't have a choice to go on this. You're one of the top wariors on my board. You must succide. Dissmissed."

All four men got up and left the small room. Gohan stopped to look at a boar posted right outside the door. He searched for his name, which was near the middle. He grinned. Only a few months ago, he had been at the bottom of the board, and now he was in the center. He was thrilled.

Less than thrilled than his mother was.

"GOHAN!" she yelled again and again. THe same ear peircing way that had every saiyan for miles covering their ears. 

"Yes mom?"

"WHen are you going to settle down? WHen are you going to have a life?"

GOhan shrugged. "I don't want a mate, ma. THey just pull you down. I can't have a mate if I want to be the top on the board."

CHi-Chi got red with anger. Her tail wraped around the spandex she was wearing.

__

(A/N: Can you imagen Chi-Chi wearing spandex? The kind Vegeta wears all the time? I didn't think so.)

All the women on Vegeta wore blue spandex shaped like a bathing suit, with white armor around it. The men wore black spandex instead of blue.

"MOm, look. I don't have time for a mate."

Chi-Chi looked at him with anger in her eyes. "I don't care about that damn board thing you keep talking about! I may be a saiyan and fighting my be importan to me, but I have to draw the line somewhere! Gohan, give me one good reason other than that board thingy that you shouldn't have a mate."

GOhan thought for a moment. "Saffrass didn't have a mate."

Chi-Chi frowned. "Yes but look at him now! No heirs, all alone!"

"You do know that mating and having children are two different things, correct? What if I was to mate, but had no children. What would you say then?"

"I would say get another mate!"

"YEah! Well it's not like they come in pakages you know!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you mate with Riokko? She's taken a licking in you. SHe come here every day to ask for you. But no. Your off training to impress our great prince, not caring who you mate with!"

"I do care mom." GOhan tried to explain.

Chi-CHi looked at the clock. "Well times running out young man! You should have had a mate two years ago when you were 16! And now your 18 still with no mate. The full moon is soon. You know what you have to go through when you don't have you mate by then. You've done it for two years."

GOku walked up to Chi-Chi and kissed her cheek and went back to the other room. Saiyan men respected women very much. They out numbered them one hundred to one. IF they let one go, another would snatch her up.

"Why don't you like Riokko? she's a sweet girl."

Gohan rubed his neck. "SHe keeps raising her ki when she's around me."

Chi-CHi touched his shoulder. "OH cheer up. iT's only proving that she likes you. All women do it."

GOhan fumbled with his scouter. "YEah, but it's annoying. She's getting wrong signals. SHe thinks I'm playing hard to get but I'm not."

Chi-Chi grinned. "You are."

Gohan's jaw dropped. "Am not! How am I playing hard to get?"

Chi-Chi giggled. "First off the bat, denying it."

Gohan grumbled something and saw his father walk back into the room for something to drink. "Dad! Tell her that I have the right to chose my own mate!"

Goku stopped in his tracks and looked from his wife to his son. He grinned. "sorry gOhan. You're on your own."

Gohan sighed. He wondered why he even bothered to enter these pissing contest with his mother in the firstplace.


	2. Saiy....WHAT?

****

Decending

**Chapter 2::Saiy... What?::**

VIdel jumped out of bed. SHe opened her balcony and stepped out on it. "It's going to be a glorious day." SHe sighed deeply and looked at the busy Satan City below.

"THey look so peacefull, but somethings going to happen. I can sense it. I just know it. Maybe Krillin or Yamcha knows what I'm talking about..."

There was a knock on her door. "Miss Videl?"

Videl turned around. "YEs?"

"You have a telephone call."

Videl looked around for the phone. Her room was a mess she had to admit, but her father had been away on that silly trip for two weeks and wasn't going to return for another week. SHe rushed over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Videl! It's Erasa!"

Videl groaned mentally to herself. she loved Erasa in all, she was her best friend, but she didn't feel like having one of their chats today. "Hey Erasa."

"Videl? Do you feel alright?"

Videl rubbed her forehead. "Yea-" She stopped. It was the perfect excus to get out of talking. "Accually now that you mention it Erasa, I'm not really feeling myself."

Erasa smiled. "Ok. I'll let you go then. I'll bug Sharpner instead of you, k?"

"k."

"Bye Videl. GEt well soon!"

VIdel nodded and hung up the phoe. SHe took another glance out the balcony doors which were stil open nd collasped on her bed. SHe sighed heavily. SHe graduated from Orange Star High school at the top of her class. She was free. COmpletely free. SHe did it. It was a cool August morning. The wind blew in exactly the right speed.

Videl jumped up and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She was greeted by three familiar faces. "HEy Krillin. Hey Yamcha. Hey Tien."

The all looked up. "Hey Videl."

SHe sat down next to them. "Waffel." She told a waiter. "What's up?"

Krillin's face got serious. "We've got trouble. With a capital T."

VIdel stared at him. "T-trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I can sense something. Now more than ever."

"What is it?"

"One word."

"Yeah?"

"Saiyans."

Videl's jaw dropped. "Saiy... what?"

Krillin put down his fork. "I thought you knew. Oh well. Maybe I should explain. Saiyans are a type of ailen. Don't be fooled. The look 100% human and they take advantage to that. But look for a furrry tail wrapped around their waist."

Videl swallowed air. "T-tail?"

Krillin nodded. "Thier comming here, in order to destroy Earth. They've come here before. Yamcha remembered them."

Yamcha shuddered. "Videl, you don't know what they are. They came before probably about 43 years ago today... I was only three but I remembered it all. The terrism, everything was horrible. They had a prince, and different types of warriors. You can't even begin to imagen."

Videl stood out of her chair. "We can't let them try to destroy Earth!"

Tien grinned. "You got spunk Videl. Real spunk. But think, how are we going to stop a whole panet of Saiyans? They our number us a million to one."

Videl sat back down. "You've got a point Tien... but do we just let them destroy earth?"

Krillin shook his head. "Kami knows a place... it's a planet that we could live on. It's called Namek. It's his home planet."

Videl nodded. "When are they supposed to arrive?"

Krillin closed his eyes. He shook viloently. "In a month or so. It depends how fast their ships fly."

Videl nodded weakly. "We've got to train. Have you warned Kami? Master Roshi?"

Tien shook his head. "We came here first. We thought that you should know first."

"What? WHy?"

Yamcha smiled weaky. "We accually thought that you would have an idea of what we should do."

"We need to start training and getting a ship ready... do any of you know where we're going to get a ship?"

They all shook their heads. "What we thought, we would train, and when they arrived, we would abduct one of their space pods."

Videl grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

A/N: Videl's so cute! Any how, thanks to the reviews! Yes it is Videl! Oops! Well you probably figured that out by now, huh? Next chpt: Rising Ranks

Luv,

Panny plan


	3. Distressed

****

Descending

Summary: Gohan is rising ranks for the Prince Vegeta. But with a simple mision to Earth to destroy it, it crashes down. A black haired beauty has something to say about it. What happens if he takes her as his slave? An interesting start to many chapters......

A/N: Hehehe. It's not rising ranks like I thought it would be. Any how...just read and review it please. 

****

**Chapter 3::Distress::**

THe mission was in three days. Vegeta had made Gohan his third man. He was raising dramsitcally in the charts with every mission. If he did well on this one, he was garenteed to be the kings first man.

The room was crowded with about fifteen saiyans. All the top ones on the boards. The king entered the room. Everyone went quiet. He stood behind the desk and glanced coldly around the room.

"I suppose you all are wondering what are your tasks on this mission?"

Everyone nodded. Gohan the most enthusiastic. He wanted to know what he was going to do.

"Rackitto, Schungiou," He added to two men standing to his left. "You two will be my backup. You are going to help with the selfdestuction of the planet. Gohan."

"YEs sir?"

"You will destroy anyone or thing that gets in our way of destroying the planet."

GOhan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Kakorrot. You will assit him. Raditz. You and Bardock will be their backups."

They nodded in usion. The king kept adressing saiyans. Gohan sat back in his chair, obiously very pleased with his rank. He looked over to his father, who was smiling, happy about his too.

*

Goku threw a punch at his father, as fast as he could. Bardock doged it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his grandson, slouching against an old tree, sniggering.

"You think this is funny Gohan?"

Goku threw another attack. Bardock was off gaurd and it hit him, sending him flying at the young saiyan's feet. Bardock growled at him. "Gohan!"

Gohan waved his arms up in defense. "Hey! Grampa! Cool it! I wasn't doing anything."

Goku grinned at his son and looked back at his father. "Keep gaured up dad. Keep it up."

Bardock growled again. Raditz flew over, adjusting his armor. He pulled it over his head, ruffling his long, messy black hair. Gohan sniggered. Raditz looked at him uncertainly. "You are giddy today, aren't you?"

Gohan shrugged. "I'm just in a good mood--"

"Gohan?"

Gohan's ears perked up and he sunk to the roots of the tree. He shaded a color of crimson. "Hide me."

Goku looked out. "Why? I don't see anyone." He tapped the side of his scouter. "Ah!" He turned back to Gohan, smirking evily. "Gohan, you have a visitor."

Gohan loked up at him, with pleading eyes. "Dad! Please. Don't tell her I'm here. She won't be able to sense me. She doesn't wear a scouter..."

Raditz frowned. "I would hope not. No woman on Vegetals is supposed to waer scouters. It is a symble for men."

Bardock hit his head. "It is not a symbol. It is a machine so we can find power levels. What have I taught you?" Raditz mumbled to himself.

"Gohan?"

Gohan hid behind his father. "Please dad. Uncle Raditz? Grandpa Bardock?" Gohan laughed nervously.

Goku grinned. Gohan had to deal with it. "GOHAN'S OVER HERE!"

Gohan groaned. "DAD!"

A girl came into sight. Her eyes lit up when she saw Gohan. Goku grinned. "We'll leave you two alone."

Gohan got on his knee's. "No! No! Dad! Please! Anything but that! Don't leave me alone with the monster!"

Raditz grinned. "Just talk to her. Saiyan women aren't as much of a hussy as they seem."

Gohan groaned. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Gohan!"

Riokko walked up to Gohan. Her ki started to rise. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Hi Riokko."

She smiled slyly. She wrapped her tail around her spandex. "Gohan! I was looking for you!"

"I bet..."

She slid her tail off her waist and moved it behind him. "You know Gohan..." She slipped around his trying to pull it off his waist. "I could be a good spouse for you."

"NO!" Gohan pulled back, grabbing his tail along with it. "I'm sorry Riokko. I'm not interested!"

Riokko didn't give up. Or she wouldn't. Not yet. She knew she was his. She was the only trust worthy female saiyan his age that would be strong enough to bare his children.

Gohan walked away, walking straight into Bardock. He was sniggering now. Gohan looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Oh shut up."

He sat down, where his father and Raditz appeared, obviosly holding back laughter as well. Gohan gave them a death glare, and removed his scouter off his eye. He rubbed his eyes and looked forward. "I want to go and die."

Goku slapped his shoulder. "Hey! Don't worry! This is exactly how I acted before I mated with your mother."

"I am not going to mate with Riokko."

"Sure. Sure Gohan."

********

A/N: POOR GOHAn! Hehe. I thought he was going to go to the king this chapter...but anyhow, there some info about Riokko. Saiyan slut. hehe. Any how...I don't know who'll be in next chapter. But let's go! Panny Plan


	4. Gone

****

Descending

Summary: Gohan is rising ranks for the Prince Vegeta. But with a simple mision to Earth to destroy it, it crashes down. A black haired beauty has something to say about it. What happens if he takes her as his slave? An interesting start to many chapters……

Chapter 4::Gone::

A/N: I am on a roll! I already have planned like 34 chapters! *Scary thought* any how, uh, I did two chapters in one day! Not like I haven't done it before, but I proud of myself! Hehe. Read and review. There might be some info you need on the saiyans/peoplez:

Gohan: 18

Videl: 17

Goten: 10

Trunks: 11

Riokko: 17

You don't need to know anyone else. You just know their old.

******** Chapter 4 begins now!

Videl sighed and stretched her feet on the bed. She gazed out the window, looking at nothing in pitucular. She just was reminding herself how everything was changing so quickly. Earth was peaceful now--but what about a month? Destroyed? She didn't even notice the intruder that had just let itself in her room.

"Videl?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up at the male. "Yes Sharpner?"

Sharpner grinned. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just looking out the window. What are you doing here?"

A small smiled pried at the ends of his lips. "Erasa and myself wanted to come and make sure you got better." He dropped his tone. "And between us, I wanted her to bother someone else than just me."

"Where is she?"

"Getting your soup."

"Soup?"

"Yup."

Videl scratched her head. "Why soup?"

Sharpner smiled sheepishly. "She wanted to make you soup that would make you feel better I guess."

"Oh." she stated simply. Soon enough, Erasa burst through the door.

"'Del! You're here!" She set the soup on her nightstand, helped herself to a cracker, and and sat on her bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I am. thank you Erasa." Videl croaked.

Erasa stuffed the rest of the cracker in her mouth. "Damn! Now who's going to eat this soup?" She slowed her pace of talking down, and slowly glanced over to Sharpner. Feeling all eyes on him, he jumped up.

"What?"

"Eat." Erasa scolded him, ushering the plate closer. 

"No way. For all I know, you could have poisned it." He crossed his arms across his chest. "No."

Erasa walked over to him. Videl pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, watching the two teenagers fight. It was amazing how entertaing they were. "I made it for Videl! How could it be poisned?"

"I dont know!" He yelled at her. "You have crazy outburst of PMS or whatever you girls call it and you do crazy things!"

Videl stiffend a giggle. "PMS? PMS? I DO NOT HAVE PMS MISTER! NOW YOU EAT THAT SOUP OR I WILL POUR IT ON YOU. AND IT'LL BE ON A PLACE YOU KNO'T LIKE!"

Sharpner cringed. "Fine. I'll eat it." He walked over and mumbled something that sounded very much like "PMS."

Videl laughed. She laughed hard and aloud, causing both of the to look at her. Sharpner began to eat to bowl of soup. In a matter of seconds it was gone.

**********

A/N: Cute? Yeah... I had to put a chapter in where Erasa and Sharpner spoke more. Any how, next chpt: Training. Sorry this was so short. I dunno where I got the "Gone" thing. hehe. -Panny Plan.

****


	5. Training

****

Descending

By: Panny Plan

Summary: Gohan is a evil saiyan. He goes to Earth. Yadada. He meets a girl and takes her as his slave. Hehehe.

****

Chapter 5::Training::

A/N: Ok. Two more peoples ages u must know about:

Uub: 15 (sorry! I have to make Uub older than Trunks and Goten. He's a gaurd. There are no 10 year olds are gaurds!)

Bra: 4 (Bra is in this fic! I dont care! It's my fic, and plus it's already screwed up already, so why don't I screw it up some more? hehe.) 

********* Chapter 5 begins now!

"Lunch!"

Gohan looked back at his parents house. Chi-Chi was standing at the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. "Coming mom!"

Goku sighed and followed his son to the house. Gohan had been hanging around their house alot, and, well, it wasn't not that he didn't love his son to death. It was that now they had to feed both of their sons and Goku rarely saw Chi-Chi for their own 'fun' time.

The two men entered the house, already to see steaming food on the table and Gohan's younger brother, Goten, sitting. He licked his lips.

The napkin was tied around his neck, looking like a bandit, and he had his knife and fork in his hands, and looking at Chi-chi with a glint in his eyes.

Chi-Chi set down the last of the food. Goten smiled and reached his hand over his plate to grab a roll. Chi-Chi smacked it away. Goten rubbed it. "Mom! Why'd you do that?"

"Wait until your father and brother are sitting."

Goten glared at them. The ten-year-old pouted. He kept staring at the food, as if was some sort of goddess to him. The two men sat down, and Goten dived in.

Chi-Chi laughed. Being a saiyan herself, she did have a huge appetite, but the men's were always larger by a not so quite amount.

The four hungry saiyans ate in silence, only listening to the sounds of their chewing. Chi-Chi was the first to finish. She took her plate, rinsed it off, and set it aside to be used again.

********

A/N: k... don't ask me about their cleaning habits please. I still haven't figured it out. hehe. Back to the story. Oh yeah. They have bad grammar too. So it's not me. k

********

Gohan and Goku finished next, with still portions of their stomachs empty. Goku smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Me and Gohan are going to train so more, ok?"

Chi-Chi nodded. Goten looked up. "Dad? Can I train too?"

"No Goten." Goku smiled at him. "We're training because we have a mission to do. Sorry."

Gohan smiled. "Go train with Trunks."

Goten tied his tail around his waist and played with his food. "The guards won't let me in. Only Uub does, and today isn't his day to work. It's his day off."

"Why don't they let you in?"

"They think I'm going to hurt Trunks. Or worse their little baby princess brat." Goten sneered.

"Don't talk about Bulma's daughter in that manner young man."

"Sorry mom." Goten mumbled. "But I can't help it! She's a brat! She's four and she thinks she can have everything she wants. When Uub does let me in to see Trunks, she always bugs us!"

Gohan laughed. "That's exactly what you did to me when I wanted to be with my friends when you were four. Just chill. Dad we should go." he added to Goku.

Goku nodded. The two saiyans left, leaving Chi-Chi and a very pissed off Goten.

*

With the mission being in two days only, Gohan was getting nervous. This was his biggest mission yet. He needed to do really well on it, if he wanted to be in the kings highest box.

Gohan sat in the familiar chair he sat in what seems only days ago. He shifted, and looked around at the empty room, waiting for the king to arrive. He seemed very fidgety all of a sudden, as a rush of fear washed over him. What if the king was taking him off of the mission? A saiyan's worst nightmare...

Vegeta entered the room, wearing his armor, his scouter in his hand. "Gohan.'

Gohan stood up the second Vegeta entered. "Yes your majesty?" Gohan bowed his head, giving an indication. Vegeta nodded, signaling that he could stand up again.

"I need to tell you something about the mission."

Gohan's heart stopped. "Y-yes sir?"

"We are moving it up to tomorrow. Make sure you are ready by then. Get some rest. You'll need it."

Gohan stood shocked for a minute. Moved the mission up a day? How come? Gohan didn't want to ask questions. "Yes, your highness."

"Dismissed."

Gohan left, lightly dazed, that he only had about seven hours to train.

*

Gohan looked around for his father. He was using his Instant Transmission technique, for sure. He had learned it when he went on that mission in space. He needed healing, and people healed him and taught him it.

Goku reappeared behind his son. Planning to do an uppercut, Goku raised his arms. Gohan sense him with his scouter, and turned around. He flew under him, making Goku topple over. Bardock appeared in front of him.

"What the hell is this?"

Bardock grinned as he attempted throwing punches at the young saiyan. "Keep your guard up son. Keep it up." Gohan heard Goku's voice. Gohan, not knowing what his father was going to do from behind, jumped up, and hovered over them.

He tapped the side of his scouter again. His father was behind him. Bardock was behind him. His uncle was behind him? Why was everyone ganging up on him?

He didn't need to turn around. He felt them coming closer. He spun around, his leg out stretched, kicking Bardock in the side. Gohan flew up, and stared at the three saiyan men came to attack him again. Gohan looked for help, since there was no way he could keep up this game. He could if he wanted to, but he was so tired. He needed to rest. He had been training with his father--now his uncle and grandfather wanted to join in. He just didn't have enough energy for it.

Gohan felt his eye lids droop a bit. But he still kept his eyes on them. Goku vanished. Bardock flew up. Raditz flew in front of him, closing the distance.

Gohan wanted to fall asleep and never awake again. He needed to rest. Last night he was so excited about the mission, he couldn't sleep. Now it was ganging up on him.

Goku kicked him in the back, surprised to see Gohan let it hit him. It kicked him a while, and then he landed, with a thud on the ground.

Goku flew over to his son, to see his eyes closed. His face was scratched a bit, with only a single line down his cheek. Goku didn't hit him hard enough to make him go unconscious, so he had to be dead or sleeping. But considering that he was still breathing, Goku figured he was sleeping.

He picked his son up, and flew him over to the house. Raditz followed him, hot on his tail.

Goku set Gohan down on the couch, were he would most likely sleep the rest of the night. Once saiyans were asleep, it was impossible waking them up. Raditz walked over and put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Kakorotto, we should be getting back to training. You know that."

Goten entered, his tail swaying behind him as he walked. His hair was messy as if he had just taken a nap. Saiyans usually took two to three naps a day. Goten yawned and noticed his uncle.

"Uncle Raditz! Why are you here?"

"We're dropping off Gohan, Goten." Goku told him.

"Oh." Goten looked over at his sleeping brother on the couch. "Could he not trail long enough?"

Goku smiled. "No Goten. He's tire. I don't think he slept much last night. Raditz," he added, looking back over his shoulder at his older brother. "I thin we have trained enough. Don't you agree? And remember what King Vegeta told us? We need rest. The mission's first thing tomorrow."

Raditz nodded. "Yes, I agree Kakorotto. Sirena and little Reini must be worried." He nodded to his brother and nephews and left. Goten smiled.

"How long is the mission dad?"

"Not long Goten. We just have to take care of some business."

Goten pulled Goku into a big hug. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you dad!"

Goku returned the hug. "I'm glad Goten. I'm glad."

"Dad?"

"Yes Goten?"

"Will you tuck me in, since your leaving first thing in the morning?"

"Yes Goten. I will."

*********

A/N: Too cute scene with Goku and Goten... huh? Next chapter will be for Videl. Hehe. I'm going in a pattern until they meet. You probably already figured that out. Any howz... Chapter 6 ::Preparing::

luv--panny plan


	6. Preparing

****

Descending

By: Panny Plan

Summary: Gohan is a evil saiyan. He goes to Earth. Yadada. He meets a girl and takes her as his slave. Hehehe.

****

Chapter 6::Preparing::

A/N: hehe. i feel so different now! I'm writting on my family computer instead of mine, cuz it busted big time! So Chpt 7-34 may not come out right away! duh! I still have to write them! Most of my notes are at the end. But I'm just blabbing away! Note: there's been some confusion in chpt 5 about who Sirena and Reini are. Sirena is Raditz's wife--er mate. Reini is his little girl. *crowd ahhhs. How cute is heard* hehe. just read a review please!

-=-=-=-=-=-= CHapter 6 begins now!

Videl lay, on the soft grass of her house. She stared up at the shifting sky, and the never changin blueness. The clouds made shapes.

Videl remembered when she was younger, how she used to make games out of seeing what shapes the clouds made. It was all an amusing game. until now.

SHe watched Krillin come up. he shot her a quizzical look, and sat down next to her. "What you looking at kid?"

"nothing much krillin. Just at the sky. I mean," she looked at him, trying to find the right words. "I'm just trying to keep the image in my mind, before those saiyans come. You know?"

Krillin sighed, and glanced up at the sky himself. "Yeah. I know what you mean Videl. DOn't try to explain. You just want to savor everything, before we have to leave. Right?"

Videl smiled. "Yes!" SHe looked at a certain cloud. IT was shaped like a face--she didn't know. But it was smirking, and a tail was next to it...

*****

A/N: hehehe. Guess who she sees? hehehehe. Back to the story.

*****

SHe shook her head, and the cloud shifted, so now it was a monkey. (hehehehehe) SHe sighed, and looked back over to Krillin. "We better get ready for it. RIght?"

"Yes. i think we should. The saiyans should be comming in a week. Or somewhere very close.'

*****

A/N: sorry for the inturuptions! But you have to notice this! Saiyan days are much shorter than Human days and go by quicker! So one earth day is about 5 saiyan days, and one saiyan day is about 9 hours on Earth. K? back to the story

*****

Videl closed her eyes. 'Krillin? What about my dad? Erasa? Sharpner? What about them? I mean Dad's halfway across the country doing some conference thing. How do we get to him?"

Krillin bit his lip. "I don't know Videl. I just don't know."

Videl nodded solemly, and stood up. "Well, no use just waiting here for the saiyans or whatever to come here, is there? Let's get going!"

Krillin stood up. "Lead the way Videl!"

She grinned, and got in a fighting position. "Okay... but I thought the men were supposed to lead the dances."

He smirked. "I didn't know we were dancing."

Panny-Plan: *goku expression* uh? where did dancing come from? I have no clue where this story is going!

Videl let a smirk play her lips. "Well then, care to dance?"

"Ofcourse."

They both flew to each other, the arms smashing against each other. They jumped apart, floating in mid air. Videl cupped her hands together.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" SHe let the blast. It flew in the direction of Krillin, at an incredible rate. Krillin doged it, and reappeard behind her. 

He raised his arms to do an uppercut, but she flew down, and back up, kneeling her knee in his stomach.

He topple over for a moment, and recovered quickly, and went back into a fighting stance. Videl set him a wave of punches, which he blocked easily.

"Come on Videl! You can do better than this! Come one! Harder!" (doesn't sound right, I know. all you pervs!) Krillin instructed her. 

videl hit him harder, pushing her arms out faster, the fists missing Krillin's face buy centimeters.

"Come one Videl! The saiyans are probably ten times faster than I am! go!" Krillin sped up as fast as he could. Videl smirked wider.

She stuck her foot out, to kick his shins. Krillin stopped blocking when she landed a smug punch on his cheek. she smirked, and watch him stumble to the ground.

sHe landed next to him, and helped him to his feet. He looked up, rubbing his cheek. "A mean right hook you got there Videl."

Videl blushed. "Thanks Krillin."

He smiled. "let's go inside and cool off."

SHe nodded and led him in the huge house. Down the long narrow hallways, they came to the kitchen. Krillin sat down on a chair at the table and waited for Videl. 

She recived two glasses out of the cuppord. SHe filled them with water and sat down with krillin. He took a swig from his glass, and set it down. His face had a serious look on it. As if he was concentrating hard.

'well," he said, snapping out of his mood completley. "Get some rest. I'll come over tomorrow morning with Yamcha and Tien and the others. We'll train some more. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye Krillin."

"Goodnight Videl. Sweet Dreams."

"Good night Krillin."

Videl took another swig of her water, and headed off for her room upstairs. But little did she know that someone had been watching in the bushes behind the kitchen windo listning to the whole conversation...

******

A/N: Don't yall hate me? Yet another cliffhanger! hehe. I love writting them. Not to be mean or anything. I'm happy you guys like the fic! Any how, 6 down, 29 to go! GOsh, how do I get myself in these messes? Next chpt: Take Off hehe. It'll be from GOhan's point of veiw. THen Gohan--wait. i can't tell you, can I? Just read and find out! Review please! luv,

Panny Plan


	7. Take Off

****

Descending

By: Panny Plan

Summary: Gohan is a evil saiyan. He goes to Earth. Yadada. He meets a girl and takes her as his slave. Hehehe.

Lalalalalalalalalallalaallalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalala. Gomen people! I'm really boored! I have to upload this chapter quick cuz I'm watching th animal house and Its funny! Bye!

****

Chapter 7::Take Off::

A/N: heya there! K, this chpt is basically when the ship takes off, and goes over there. K? Yeah... Trunks says something! He farewells his dear father good luck on his mission... isn't that too sweet? hehe. I'm such a sweetie hehehe. j/k. HOpe u like chpt 7!

***** Chapter 7 begins now!

Goku awoke the next morning, groggy. He had trained well into the night with Raditz and Bardock. He groaned, waking his sleeping mate.

"Kakorotto?" Chi-chi asked, her sleepy eyes fluttering open. SHe turned around, to see her mate/husband (what ever you want to call it) getting up. She sat up, now fully awake.

"Your leaving now?"

GOku walked back to the bed, and kissed his mate/wife (which ever you perfer. I'm going to use wife cause mate souds funky) on the lips lightly. "Don't worry Chi-Chi. I'll be back soon."

"Just come back to me, my Kakorotto." she ran her fingers through his spikey black hair.

*Crowd: Ahhhhhhhhhhh how cute!*

"I will my Chi-Chi." *crowd ahhs again* Goku let go of his wife, and went back to getting ready for the mission.

*

"Are you going now father?"

Vegeta looked down at hi son. "Yes boy. I'm going now."

Trunks looked ar his feet. "Good luck father."

Vegeta bent down to his son's height and looked into his icy blue eyes. "Thank you Trunks." (Veggie is very effectionate in this story toward his family) Bra stepped forward, her chubby cheeks red, with frustration. Trunks often teased her of being chubby, but Bulma would always say that he was chubby when he was yonger too.

Vegeta looked at the saiyan princcess, and smiled. Bra lept in his arms, and hung on to him tight. "I don't want you to go daddy!"

Vegeta smirked, holding the little girl closer to him. (see! This is the vegeta that DBZ never shows! when he's alone with his family! back to the story...) "I have to Bra. But I'll be back. I promise."

Bra smiled. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

Vegeta turned to Trunks. "Be nice to your sister. ANd look after the palace for me."

Trunks eyes lit up. "I will!"

Vegeta laughed and turned to Bulma. "Goodbye Bulma. I will return."

"Go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me." Vegeta nodded at her words, and left the palace to where the ship was held.

*

Gohan waited downstairs of his parents house, waiting for his father to hurry up. He had been up for an hour already. He had seven cups of peence, (saiyan coffee) and was nearly going to go through the roof.

Goku came out of his room, dressed in his armor, shaking his head, as if it were wet. GOhan did, though, find out it was wet. He wiped the speckles of water off his face and looked at his father, who was now helping himself to a cup of peence.

GOku poured the black liquid into a cup, and looked over at his son. "Ready Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah dad. I've been ready for an hour."

Goku nodded, and led his son out of the house, the queit house on the country hills of Vegetals.

*

"Gohan, reporting for duty your majesty." Gohan said, bowing to his knee.

Vegeta looked over to Gohan. "yes." He looked over to goku who had already introduced himself a minute ago. "Very well. Raditz and Bardock arrived only a few minutes ago. We are going now."

Gohan nodded, and glanced over to his father. Goku was fasitnated by a screw on the floor for some reason. (souds like goku)

Vegeta stod, up and whipped around. his cape flew at them. "Follow me." Gohan and goku followed, once Gohan took him out of his daze. Vegeta led them to a small room. It was metal, and didn't have anything to sit down in.

Goku, being as tired as he was slumped against the wall. He fell on his face when the room started to move. Gohan walked over to the window of the room, and looked out. The ship was visible.

THe elevator stopped, so the three saiyans could leave. They stepped out, with the King leading them. They walked down a rickety, old walkway to the ship. Goku occasionally hitting the walls because he was so tired.

"here we are. Take your positions. We leave at once." vegeta instructed them. Gohan nodded, and took a hold of his father. Goku looked at him, with sleepy eyes under closed eye lids.

"Hi! I think I know you."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Thank god King Vegeta didn't assign you to fly the ship this time. We'd be down in a second." He helped his father to his station, were he didn't do anything, he just sat there, and played with the controls.

Gohan let go of him, and walked over to his own station. He settled himself, and saw the king was already giving order, insturcting take off.

"Gohan!"

Gohan whipped his head around, to see the king smirking. "You know what you need to do."

Gohan nodded. "Yes sir." He started the engines. 

"Rackitto!" the kings voice came. "Take us out."

Rackitto nodded, and worked the controls. He was an excellent warrior, but he was better at flying the ships on missions. Gohan, with his mother forcing him to study his saiyan herritage, their machines, techonology, he often flew the ship and fought at his king's side.

Gohan leaned back, and looked over to his uncle. Raditz was sitting next to Bardock, and talking to another crew member. GOhan looked back over to his father, who was now snoring on his control pannel. 

He sighed, and nearly jumped out of his skin, when the cheering came from the crowd when Rackitto led the ship out into space. He stuck in the hyper key, and they dizzolved into a endless world of stars and blackness. 

Gohan stood up, left his station, and headed to the back of the room. He came to the metal doors. "Open." He told them, and they opened. He walked down the halway a bit, greeting ocasional warriors he didn't know to well, and he didn't know at all. But he ran into a warrior he didn't want to see.

Riokko's father.

*****

A/N: HEHEHEHE! I'me evil! well, 7 down--28 to go! hehehe. Cliffhanger. Sort of! WHat will Riokko's father do to Gohan for refusing her? Read next chapter! Chpt 8: The Guy. YES! YES! GOHAN AND VIDEL MEET THAT CHAPTER! hehe. It's from Videl's pov, cuz it's titled, the guy, cuz she see the guy... *rambles on for five minutes about the next chapter* hehe. Well, review and read please! thank so much! i worked my butt off!

chapter 8 won't be out for a while, cuz i have school tomorrow, and i have tons of homework on mondays! by! luv, panny-plan


	8. The Guy

****

Descending

By: Panny Plan

Summary: Gohan is a evil saiyan. He goes to Earth. Yadada. He meets a girl and takes her as his slave. Hehehe.

Descending Down By ????

I'm descending down the railroad.

I can't turnback.

Your dragging me with you, and I don't want that.

You can't tell that I'm right

But I can tell you that your wrong.

Don't kill yourself over me.

I'm just happy, standing over like.

****

****

Chapter 8::The Guy::

A/N: hehe. Hey guys. I wanted to make the rest of the chapters long, so i'm going to do my best with that, okay? Good. Now I don't have any anonocemnets, exept I can't spell, so you can't kill me. hehe. It's half this keyboard. it's so hard to push down....

*****Chapter 8 begins!

Videl sat on the edge of her bed, starring in the blank photograph. SHe stroked the stainless steal picture frame, holding back the tears that came too often everynight. Everynight that she shed tears, out of pity. OUt of anger. Out of feeling all hope was lost. 

SHe wanted someone to comfort her. Put an arm around her, hug her, and tell her everything was alright. That nothing else was going to happen. The worst was already done.

But she knew better than to beleive that. She knew so much better. Her father had taught her that, to never let words fool you. That words are meaning less. (big talk for Hercules) Videl sniffed, looking back to the picture that was tucked so neatly behind the glass of the silver frame.

A tear rolled off her chin, and dripped onto the smooth glass. More tears ran down the same road, hitting the glass, creating small pools of water. Videl stiffened a cry. More silent tears rolled down her cheeks, but she paid no attention to them. She was to busy caught in a world of memories to even notice that she was tembling.

Videl set the picture carefully back on her night stand, looking frantically around her room. SHe raised her left hand to wipe her face dry. SHe looked down at herself, already in a tee shirt and sweat pants, she pulled off the sheets of the bed.

They were a lavendar silk, which felt so good against videl's hot skin. SHe propped herself up with one hand, and reached over to her lamp. It had flowers on the shade, that danced around the half lit room. SHe pulled down the one trigger that refected the light in the room. the room went dark--silent. SHe shivered slightly, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, burring her head in the thick nest of silk.

she slowly started to drift into a sleep, her eyes fixed on the picture frame. Her eyelids were heavy. They drooped slower and slower, covering the blue beauty of her eyes. Videl finally well into the devil's trance. The moonlight poared in, exposing her tear streaked, now sleeping face.

The picture sat, happily, yet sadly on her night stand, starring back at the Videl. THe steal had finger prints smeared over it, while the glass was soaking wet from the huge wave of tears. There, two people sat, smiling back at the sad room, waving, happily, no idea what was really happening. Or what was going to happen.

Videl sat, three or four, in her mother's lap, her face covered from ice cream. Her face was so sweet and cheerful. Videl's mother sat, waving, holding on to Videl. SHe wore a popular purple shirt, her hair was a curly wave, sending it in every direction. She wore a silver locket, that had her innicails carved on it. V.S. Vivian. Vivian Satan. SHe had it made after they were married. Well--Hercules did as a wedding present. Until she died, giving birth to they young and cheerful Videl Satan.

*

The sun poared in, streaking past her window, and onto her bed and face. Videl groaned, as she shifted herself, wanting not to wake up. SHe wanted to keep on sleeping. She turned over to her side, and looked out. The sun immediatly blinded her.

COvering her eyes, she stumbled out of the silky sheets, and into her cotton robe. The robe was more of a bath robe than a house robe, being a towl type material, white, and a familar spot where Erasa spilt juice on it. She laughed to herself, remembering the spot was perminate.

Stuffing her feet into her house shoes, she walked to her door, not even bothering to look in the mirror. SHe already knew how she looked. she looked the same everday. For five years, nothing about her face had changed. She just wished--no, hoped--one day, she would wake up, feeling completely different, look into the mirror, and look completly different. 

She walked down the stairs, grudging down the steps, taking her time so she wouldn't slip and fall on her butt and break her neck. She reached the bottom, then grabbed onto the railing. The floor was waxed, a slippery cherry wood.

"Maria must have waxed already." Videl mumbled. SHe looked around, for something with a solid bottom to help her across the floor. She heared a voice in the kitchen. SHe smiled, and began to take small steps onto the floor. She had learned not to try to glide after Maria waxed. If you did, you would end up in the hospital with a few broken bones. 

She took her time, walking, taking little baby stepps, as if her father had just taught her how to walk before he left. She came to the kitchen, to see two familiar faces, looking around the room.

"HEy Krillin. Hey Yamcha. What are you doing here so early?" Videl stalked in, taking a seat in the third chair. The butler came around and stood next to her.

"And what will you be having today, miss Videl?" he asked, slightly smiling. Videl smiled back.

"THe usual." (pancakes, baccon, hasbrowns, buiscuts, ect.) Videl smiled sadly and looked down at her hands, which were twisted together in a large knot in her lap. Much like the knot in her stomach.

"Training lessons. Remember Videl? I kept my promise. Bright and early!" Krillin smiled, giving her a light punch on the arm. Videl laughed nervously and rubbed her arm.

'Yeah. You sure did. Bright and early. hehe." She looked over to Yamcha who was looking at her, just like Krillin was. "Did you guys already eat?"

Yamcha nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of her. (A/N: please please please! myself: don't make yamcha like her! bye!) He nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes. We did. SO, how'd you sleep?"

Videl rubbed her eyes, flicking away loose eyelashes and crust. "Fine. You guys?"

Krillin looked over at the butler who was now bringing out her breakfast. videl smiled again up at the butler. "Thank you, Dennis."

Dennis smiled, bowed slightly for Videl, and left the room. Videl looked down at her steaming plate, and then up again. She silghed heavily, and pushed the plate forward. 

Krillin looked up at her, with sympathy and concern in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"My stomach's in a knot." She leaned back in her chair and sighed again. "I lost my appitet."

"No, no no. Every young warrior need her protein. Now eat up. Before it gets cold." Krillin smiled in her direction, and pushed the plate back towards her. Videl smiled at Krillin's father like gesture, and slowly dragged out her fork. 

She ate quicker than she imagened though, the knot in her stomach slowly reducing as she ate, but never dissapearing. She felt odd. She felt strange.

videl finished her breakfast, and stood out of her chair. she yawned, covering her mouth halfway. Her insides were cramped, and she knew she needed her daily spar. She stretched her sore stomach, and smiled at the two men. 

"Well, I guess I better go and get dressed if I want to go and have my daily spar!" SHe scratched the back of her head, and smiled sheepishly. "Be right back!" she ran out of the kitchen, completely forgetting about the waxed floors.

she slipped, and fell on her butt, but she was gliding across the floor. She looked up, with little stars in veiw, and saw the staircase. Before thinking, she hopped up, floating an inch off of the floor. Now, why didn't she think of flying before? kami, she was so stupid!

SHe levitated up the stairs, half her legs being so sore, and half being to lazy to get down and walk. SHe reached her bedroom, and opened the door.

She walked across the room, leaving her robe by the dresser. SHe strode over to her closet, in search for something able to spar in. She found what she was looking for. A white shirt, that wasn't small, but it wasn't the biggest thing in the world. She settled with spandex shorts, (like her normal outfit, k?) and tied her hair into the pigtails that she neatly wore everyday.

She walked out of her room, smiling at herself for no appernt reason. She walked back downstairs. She reached the bottom, and walked briskly across. Even though she was wearing her boots, she still didn't want to risk falling flat on her face again, so she walked quickly. she found Yamcha and Krillin right where she left them.

"You ready Videl?"

Videl smiled, and dug her fingernails in her battle gloves. "You bet i am!"

Krillin gave a small nod in response. Yamcha led them out of the house, and onto the huge estate's backyard.

They traveld and bit father in the pool, although not minding if they were thrown in. 

The air was dry, the sun beat down at noon. There was no breeze in the air at all. It was just hot, dry, and heat. Yamcha stood by a tree for shade, watching the sparring lesson between krillin and videl to begin.

Videl took her fighting stance. "Bring all you got."

Krillin followed her, by bending his knees and holding up his arms in defense. "Alright. Here I come, ready or not." (A/N: ??????)

Videl smirked, her smirk growing larger by the second. She charged forward, thrusting a wave of punches, and kicks at him. He blocked them with no difficutly. Videl saw how easily she was growing dim, while he was just as fine as he was when they began. She grew angry, a rustle of white air surronded her. She started to throw ki blast at him. He was so taken back by her change of mood, that he forgot to block them.

Her mood was sweet, and just a simple spar. Now she was angry, fighting the kinds of battles she should be fighting when fighting an enemy. The saiyans.

"That's it Videl!" Krillin cheered her on. She had to learn how to bring out this power more often, or else she wouldn't have a chance against the saiyans. (still doesn't...) "Bring it all ot. I just hurt Yamcha." videl threw her attacks harder. "I just hurt your friends." Videl growled, and sent more attacks at him. "I just hurt your father."

Videl let out a loud scream, shattering the eardrums of Krillin and yamcha. Videl charged forward, kneeling her knee into his stomach, quickly turning around and doing an uppercut on him. He hit the ground heavily, going about ten feet into the soft soil. 

Krillin came out, weak and bruised, starring at Videl. Half his eyes full of horror, half full of admiration. "great videl. Really great."

Videl powered down, smiling big and wide. "You think so Krilling? YOu really think so?"

"Yes I do. Now could you give me a senzu bean? I do think I need one." Krillin said, eyeing one of his bruses.

Videl nodded, and pulled out a small brown pouch. SHe smiled and reached in for the last one. "Hehe. I guess i better visit korrin soon, what do you think?"

Krillin nodded, and chewed on the bean. He closed his eyes for a moment, obviously allowing the bean to do it's job. He opened his eyes agian, smiling. "That was very good videl. Train harder, and you might be able to stall them long enough so we can steal a ship.'

Videl nodded. "Right."

The tops of the trees blew feircly. Leaves started to fall like rain from the sky. The pool was producing huge waves that could swallow a child up in a second. Videl clung onto the ground. The wind was just getting feircer and harder by the second. 

She looked over to her yard, which little twigs and weak trees were leaving the ground to be blown around in the wind. Just as if went to it's highest point--

It stopped. videl stood up, making sure the ground wouldn't leave under her feet and looked around. Leaves where in the pool, scatteredd everywhere. Videl looked around for Yamcha and Krillin. "Something's happened. What the hell was that?"

"They saiyans. They're here."

*****

A/N: I wanted to rename the chapter something else, and make it a major cliffhanger, but since I'm so super nice, I'll let you continue reading. Hope you like Chpt 8, part 2!

*****

Videl looked over to Krillin. He was staring straight forward, frowning. He didn't look to happy. videl looked over to Yamcha, who was wearing the same type of expression on his face. They felt another familiar ki.

"Tien..."

Tien appeared, wearing his usaual one strap green fighting gi. He was pulling his red wristbands on his wrists as he approached.

Tien looked up, and seeing his friends, he smiled. "Hey guys. Did you feel that thing too?"

Nobody answered him. They all were looking at the sky, searching for the answer. Krillin sniffed, as if he was trying to smell them. His eyes glared, a silver black, and glazed over Videl and the other two men. "Kami's lookout. Hurry. They'er there."

Videl nodded, and she and the others took off, with Krillin in the lead. Krillin kept his eyes focused, on nothing inpittcular, just the never ending sky infront of him. Ki's flared up. Krillin felt his stomach tie into a knot and his stomach sink. He felt Kami. He felt Dende. He felt--everything and more. so much more. He couldn't handle all of the pain, all of the horror.

Kami's lookout came into view. He dived down, hoping to get a better look at what is happening through the clouds. And then he looked at the ground.

A huge ship had crashed, along with several small pods. small pods they needed to get to. There were men standing near the pods, obviously protecting them. They had brown fury tails wrapped around their waists.

Videl flew up next to him, and gasped. A man, wearing a long black cape and had spikey black hair was floating above them. He was--laughing?!? Laughing? How could he be lauging at a time like this? Then she noticed the fury tail.

"A-are those saiyans?"

Yamcha and Tien made it by now. "yes Videl." Yamcha's voice was unsteady and sounded gloomy. "Those are saiyans."

They watched, surprised the saiyans couldn't sense them there when they arrived. Videl noticed the small machines they wore over their left eye and ear. SHe saw two men. Destroying kami. Killing Dende. Both had black hair. One was spiked in every direction, while the other was just short and spiked up a bit. Two other men, also with black hair, stood behind them, watching the rubble being torn away.

THe older one had hair much like the first man. The second one had long, hair, that was messy and needed to be groomed badly. Videl looked over back to the two men fighting. They were the only one's fighting. Out of a whole army. THe only two. 

She saw Dende fall. Then kami. If Kami was dead--the dragon balls were gone. And that ment that no more wishes. Not even to restore earth to it's original state. Or close enough.

But that one man. That one guy. The guy. The guy that Videl couldn't take her eyes off of. He smiled, patted the second man on the back, and stopped. He looked up, and around. Then tapped the side of his machine on his face.

His eyes slowly wandered over to videl. Their eyes met. He was the one smirking. Not her. THe battle began that moment. As the saiyans turned toward the small group, floating over the once kami's lookout...

*****

A/N: I know! I'm evil! SO is this chapter long enough for you? it took me only two days to write! ANd I had major writers block! I'd like to thank my friend Melissa for giving me the inspirtation for this story in the first place! Any way, I'll write more later. Next Chapter: Chapter 9 ::The Girl:: hehehe. So, I hope this chapter was descriptive. Tell me if I should write more like this or like my other ones. Read and review please!

luv,

panny-plan


	9. The Girl

****

Descending

By: Panny Plan

Summary: Gohan is a evil saiyan. He goes to Earth. Yadada. He meets a girl and takes her as his slave. Hehehe.

You can't tell that I'm right

But I can tell you that your wrong.

Don't kill yourself over me.

I'm just happy, standing over like.

Don't expect me to be hard. Don't expect to be right. 

Don't expect to be seen, cuz I can't be mean…

I'm descending down, head over heals,

crashing through the window.

I'm a sight for my sore eyes.

****

Chapter 9::The Girl::

A/N: ok, it's like 12:38 in the morning and I'm super tired, but good thing is, is that it's Friday! Yeah! Here's chpt nine. I'm going to try to make it like 8 . Long and detailed and stuff. Ok, I have a new site and I would like you all to visit it! Saiya-jin ship is still open, but It's a new site! Saiya-jin Revenge!

I have other great news... I accutally found a pic of a girl saiya-jin! If you already found one, Don't tell me. I want to feel specaisl. On with the story!

*****Chapter 9 begins now!

Riokko's father, stood tall, burly, staring at Gohan, one eye open, one eye closed, and both eyes twitching. He obviously didn't want to talk to a third class whimp that refused his daughter.

Recko was his name (oh come on. You really think I can think of saiyans names? Theyre hard!). He had brown hair, which was nothing like Riokko's purple. The only one in his family that looked like him at all was Riokko's brother, who was the same age as Gohan, a competitor, but also a good friend of his. That made things even worse and confusing.

Recko was much taller than Gohan, he was one of the King's tallest warriors. That's why he was on lookout on most of the missions. He was on this one too. 

"GOhan..."

Gohan gulped. Recko was a second class warrior, and one of the many King's supiroir warriors. The same exact group he wanted to get into. "Recko."

His eyes were cold, staring into GOhan's soft coal ones. his voice was cold, and stern, strict even. Gohan expected his gaze to soften when he soften his a bit, but he remained even. He felt his troat go dry, his mind went blank. He never ran into Riokko's father when Riokko wasn't around to destract him. Now all was left was warriors minding their own buisness in their own world.

Gohan snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder, and saw a large hand with a large white latex glove. Gohyan eyes followed the arm, and saw it lead up to Recko. Gohan met his gaze once again, and felt his blood rush cold.

(A/N; Wow, he has alot of power over Gohan, huh?)

"Come with me gohan. i wish to speak with you." He gribbed Gohan's shoulder tighter and let go. He turned, wrapping his tail furmly around his waist, and walked away from him. 

Gohan knew he wanted him to follow, but his legs wouldn't move right away. He was sweating cold now, and a warrior nearby noticed. 

"Gohan?"

The sound of his own name made him crazy. He looked over at the tall raven saiya-jin, hands on her hips, her lips wearing a frown. He smiled weaky. "I'm fine Celips." (She's a real saiya-jin! I found her pic!) The sound of his own voice made him jump out of his skin.

Celips looked at the saiya-jin carefully, not even trying to hide her curiosity. 'No, somethings wrong." she gave his body another lookdown. "What is it?"

Gohan wished that she would stop looking at him. Celips was one of his closets woman warriors he knew, that didn't want to mate with him. Infact, it was very few saiya-jin woman he knew that were close that had already mated.

Celips had mated with Riokko's brother, Ganesh. (A/N: Ok, Ganesh is a greek god, but this is my fic, k?) "Really, I'm fine Celips. It's just Recko."

SHe let out a laugh. "don't worry about him. scared the hell out of me when Ganesh asked me to come to meet him. But He really cares for me. Get to know him."

"He just wants me to mate with Riokko."

"Why don't you?" she noticed his discomfort of the topic. "WHy not? She's attractive enough? Men all around Vegetals are throwing themselves at her feet, yet, you aren't there. SHe ignores them all, and goes to you, but you try to shake her off like a flea on your tail. Why not?"

GOhan slapped his face and groaned laoudly. "Not you too. FIrst my mother. Then my father. Then my uncle, grandfather. Then Ganesh, Recko and now you!" He rubbed his neck and looked at her in despar. "My life is a living hell."

SHe smiled. "DOn't worry. I'm not pushing you to do anything. Just consider it. You might want some heirs, don't you?"

Chosing to ignore her question, he changed the subject to her. "Celips! how rude of me. How are you comming along?"

Celips looked at him for amoment, then her eyes shimmered coal. "OH yes." SHe rubbed her lower stomach where a swell was forming. "Right on schedual. Only a few months."

Gohan smiled. celips continued. "Ganesh and I want to make you the godfather. Is that alright with you?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes that's fine by m--"

"GOHAN!"

GOhan turned. WHy did everyone like saying his name today? He saw Ganesh running forward, his spikey black hair behind him. he tapped the side of the scouter over his left eye and removed it. He smiled at Celips and pecked her cheek. Celips rolled here eyes and sent him a grin, and went back to her station. Ganesh watched her, then looked back at Gohan.

"Gohan, where you've been all tehse past months? Hiding in that hermit shell of yours?" Ganesh chuckled at his own joke and looked at him. Gohan tried to smile back, but all that happened was a small, thin line on his lips. That brite red mark on his shoulder got his attention where his spandex was torn. It was most likely Celips teeth marks.

"Just got done getting into a fight with Remus. Nasty temper he has, doesn't he?Disagreed with me on the carbordrates. I told him he was using to much, but would he listen to me? Noooo. You know how he is. So we got into a fight, but I won, but I don't think he did what I told him. If he didn't, there should be an exlosion from the left wing in five...four...three...two...one..."

There was a loud bang, an explosion most likely, from the left of Gohan. It came from the left wing's engine room. Ganesh rubbed his brown and smirked. "Don't I know our little friend well Gohan? I'll be back in a few! I better stay there incase he trys to make things go his way. See ya.' He ran off, replacing the scouter above his eye. He called over his shoulder, "You better get a move on to find my dad. I think he's looking for you you."

And with that he dissapeared behind the swinging doors divinding the corridors on the ship.

Gohan began walking in the direction that he last saw Recko, which was in the northern corridor. He walked down the hallway, hearing nothing but the beeping of computers and the own footsteps of his own two feet. He sighed, remembering the real reason that Recko wanted to talk to him.

He came to a room where he sensed his ki, which was further down the hall. It read in bold letters, "EXECUTIVES ONLY". He took a deep breath and turned the knob. With a slight push the door creeked open. Gohan stepped in, to see Recko standing by a small circular window, starring out at the starry blackness.

"GOhan. ABout time."

GOhan nodded, even though he knew that he couldn't see it. "I got held up by Ganesh."

Recko nodded, or looked like he nodded from behind, Gohan couldn't be sure. But maybe he just bowed his head a bit. "I would like to speak to you about Riokko."

SO he was right. Riokko was a big daddy's girl, always getting what she wanted from him. "Yes sir? What about her?"

Recko turned to face the young saiya-jin. (A/N: This part is a bit dull, but it won't be for long. It's 12:56 and I'm starting to get tired) He looked straight into his eyes. Then he gestured toward the charis in the room. Gohan sat only out of because of how much his knee's ached, but Recko however, didn't sit. He stood tall, towering over him. Perhaps it was one of his effects of scaring saiya-jins half to death.

"I would like to ask what is wrong with her." Recko kept his voice low, almost as if he was afraid to ask.

Gohan stumbled with his hands in his lap for a moment, before answering. he didn't look up. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong with her Recko. She's attractive, and has a wonderful personality."

"THen how are you refusing her?" Recko souded anxious to know the answer, but scare too. Gohan didn't know what to say.

"I'm not ready to mate yet. There is nothing wrong with your daughter at all, Recko. It's me. I don't want to mate. Atleast not yet."

Recko looked up during his respose, questioninghim with his eyes. "Why not? YOu want to spend you life alone?"

"No, I don't want to live my life alone, but I'm going to focus on mating when my mind is clearer. Do you understand?" Recko nodded. 

"Yes. I do. But there is still something i don't understand."

Gohan raised a brown behind the scouter's pink glass. "Yes?"

"Why--" He was cut off by two men entering the door.

Ganesh and Remus walked in, Remus red with frustration and steam literaly comming out of his ears.

"You were not correct!"

Ganesh walked over to the counter, and tightened his tail at his waist. he found a cdlean cup, and poured himself a cup of peence. "I was and still am correct Remus." He set the cup down and turned to face him. "You may be like a brother to me, but that doesn't me I can't admitt when you're wrong."

"Admitt it that your wrong!" Remus walked over to him, grabbing the cup out of Ganesh's grasp. They both didn't notice Gohan and Recko in the room.

Ganesh smirked, and let out a low chuckle. "Admitt I'm wrong? If I'm wrong, then how come when you put the carbordrates in they exploded? How come when I put them in the started to work?"

Recko snorted. Ganesh looked over Remus's shoulder and smiled happily. "father! Thank you! And Gohan! Someone else to knows I'm right. I'm always right. OH!" He backed away, smiling. 'I'm sorry. Were we inturupting something?"

gohan stood. "No. Nothing at all." He turned to Recko. "Good day Recko."

'Gohan."

Gohan sighed and left. He was followed with the bickering of Ganesh and Remus until he found his way to his sleeping quarters. Not even bothering to change out of his spandex, he nearly stripped of his armor, and climbed into his bunk. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. It was a long day. Too long infact.

*

Gohan awoke the next morning with the sound of the horn. Saffras voice rang through the ship telling them their destination was completed. THey would touched down on Earth in less than two hours.

Gohan jumped off, feeling now fully awake, pulling his saiya-jin armor over his head. Ganesh looked up at his sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "Go back to bed Gohan. It's to early to get up."

"Good morning all!"

Gohan and Ganesh turned to face Remus who was smiling, already fully dressed in his armor and spandex, and wearing a happy grin. Gohan graoned. "C'mon Ganesh get up."

ganesh rubbed his eyes. "It feels weird with out Celips here." He got up, and yawned lazily while stretching. "so what's the rush guys?"

"We're landing in two hours, that's the rush."

Ganesh opened his eyes wide, then when they returned to their normal size, he was dashing around the room collecting his things for battle. "I'm ready."

Gohan and Remus sniggered. "What?" Ganesh looked at them quizzically. "What's so funny?"

Remus smiled. "Ganesh, aren't you forgetting something?"

Ganesh scratched his head, then looked at them even more clueless. 'Huh?"

Gohan smiled. "Don't you feel a bit chilly?"

Ganesh rubbed his head again, but looked down ward. He smacked his head, to find himself still in his spandex shorts. He walked over to his bed, and began to remove his armor and gloves that he had put over his bare chest. Stepping into theblack material, Saffras's voice was heared again. "Landing in one hour! All warriors to stations!"

"Hurry up Ganesh!"

PUlling his gloves back onto his hands, he took a hold of his scouter and smiled. "Ready!" The three men left the room, dressed in full armor, scouters in hand or placed in position. They were ready. Finally, Gohan's dream was happening. Finally it was comming true.

Gohan walked into the main operating room, to find Vegeta was in his royal thrown, Bardock and Raditz were they had been before, Goku working at his station, now fully awake and not sleeping onto of the controls. Gohan sat down, Then jumped up, feeling his tail being pinched. He rubbed the sore spot and sat down again, this time more carefully. He made himself comfortable, and awaited Kings orders.

"Rackitto!"

Vegeta commanded. He began the countdown to Earth. Gohan looked out, seeing a beautiful planet, with green and white, with magnificant swirls of white on the surface. He would hate to have to destroy such a beautiful place, but he had no choice. He wondered why type of creatures live there.

"Take us there. ANd don't destroy the ships or the pods down below!"

Rackitto nodded, taking control over the joy stick, leading them down. The ship suffered from great turbulance, but they made saftley to ground. Or atleast somewhat saftey.

Rackitto was the best pilot Vegeta had, but he was so tired, he didn't do a too well job. Half of gohan pittied him, knowing his rank position would descend, but half happy, because it ment he would go up.

Vegeta draped his cape over his shoulders. "Positions. If I did not assign you one, stay and guard the ships and pods. Head out."

The warriors followed him out, all slightly feeling picked up since the light gravity. Goku looked at his arm which was floating up a bit, trying to get used to the low gravity pressure. On Vegetals, it was atleas 600 times this.

Vegeta shot up, followed by nine men, the rest who were standing outside, adjusting to the new gravity just like the rest of them. They came up on a small platform, high above the clouds. It stood on a long thin white pole. Vegeta touched the ground, and looked around. He saw a Namekian apporach, followed by a younger one, then a black round thing. (Mr. Popo...)

"What do you want?"

Vegeta sneered. "Battle."

"Why? why would you come all the way out here for battle? YOu have neighbors much closer that would be happy to fight. We are not willing to. It's no our prioritorys."

Vegeta smirked. "Change them then. Fight." He commanded to Gohan and Goku.

The two charged forward, throwing punches, kicks, uppercuts, roundhouses, about everything. Inculduing ki blasts.

(A/N; I'm not going to describe the fight, since I can't stand to describe hoe Kami, Dende, and Mr. Popo die...)

The elderly Namek fell at Goku's feet. THen the younger on. Goku and Gohan both looked at Mr. Popo. They charged at him, fist outstrectched. One knock from both of them, he was down. Gohan looked rather annoyed that this was all that he got to do on this mission. He tapped the side of the scouter, out of habbit to make sure Riokko wasn't following him. He stopped his sniggering however, and stared into it.

It read four others not to far away. Gohan turned his head slowly. They were much stronger than these three, but still one of the most weakest Gohan had ever encountered. He turned his body around and looked up at the sky. 

A breeze blew by, moving a cloud so four shadows appeared. Gohan smiled wide, bearing his sharp fangs, as the saiya-jins turned their heads to see what the young saiyan was sniggering about. Soon they all were smirking showing the teeth, not out of habbit. But as a threat. A threat of their lives and their deaths.

*******

A/N: "LOSER!" SOrry, my brother is pissing me off! He wants to get on the computer so he can sweet talk his girlfriend. Yuck. It's gross. I don't see how girls like him! He's ugly as hell! Atleaset from my veiw. Maybe I'll post a pic of him on the internet so everyone can laugh at him!

Now, about the fic.

What did yall think? Good, bad, maybe so? It's 12:24. It took me five days to write this! God! It was one of my longest chapters! But was it worth the wait? Please read and review! I'm trying to reach 50 reviews before Christmas day! Sorry about the Cliffy.

luv,

Panny-Plan 


	10. The Fight

****

CHapter 10::The fight::

A/N: I guess you have a clue to what this is about, huh? Well, you know GOhan doesn't kill her because he has to take her as his slave! This story is really taking a turning point. I always thought it would stop here, but I can take it farther!

LALALALA! ALright, I'm thinking about writting another G/V fic, YES ANOTHER! But this one, it'll be REALLY good, so you won't be able to stop reading it! lol, hehehe... just read this chapter. R/R

******Chapter 10 begins now!

Videl bawled her hands into fists into and gritted her teeth. "Saiya-jins..."

Krillin nodded. "Yup. That's them. Those are saiya-jins alright."

Yamcha shuddered and wrapped his arms around his body as if it were cold. "They're even worse than I remember. Even more evil."

Tien stood, completely shocked at the saiya-jins staring at them, bearing their white, sharp fangs. They glistned in the sunlight, which caused a bright reflection. 

Videl looked over to Krillin. "It's now or never, I guess. Right?" SHe gulped. "Their power levels are so high... we don't stand a chance."

"Don't think negetive." Krillin scolded her. "Never think the worst. Always think of the best." He swallowed hard. "No matter how bad the outcome looks."

Yamcha shook his head. "I'm with Videl Krillin. Maybe if we turn ourselves in, they won't make our deaths to painful."

"I didn't say that!" Videl screamed at him. She was angry now. "THink Videl, think." She rubbed her temples, trying to think how to get herself out of this mess. "Yamcha," she looked back at him. "Try to remember when the saiya-jins came before."

He nodded, and shut his eyes. Videl continued, "Remember every detail. Tell them. And hurry."

His face contorted, and his muscels tensed. The creases in his face showed anger; they showed fear.

"It was at night," he began, not openeing his eyes to see them. "I was eating dinner with my family, when there was an earthquake. The whole Earth shook, and as it had seemed, a hurrican passed through."

Videl listened to him, trying to figure everything out. "My father walked out, just like everyone else was in out villiage, trying to see what caused the crash. I saw men, with long and spikey hair, staring at us. But they were confused, or angered by ending up in the wrong place. They were smirking, showing fangs. Just like they are right now. But they acted like they had ment to land in our front yard all along.

"My mother rushed me inside. I was very small, so she found a hiding place for me easily. Women rushed their children inside, away from the danger. Tein was to young to remeber this." Yamcha looked over at Tien, who had his head hung. He shook his head, and looked up at Yamcha, telling him to continue.

"My father was a fighter. But he wasn't near as strong as they were. They killed him in a second." He swallowed the lump in his throught. "They burst into my house, two of them. A man and a woman. I could see them from my hiding place, but they couldn't see me. They killed my mother. I was so young, that my ki was naturally low, so they couldn't sense me on their scouters." He gulped again. "They burnt my village to a crisp."

Krillin looked at him. "How did you escape?"

"Right after they left my house, I jumped out, and something burning fell on me. How else did you think I got this scar? By battle? No way. I've never been in a battle that gave me more than a bad scratch."

Videl held up her hand to silence him. "Yamcha, do you know if they had any weaknesses?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while they waited. "Infact, they do." He said finally. "THeir tails. I remember a man grabbing it and the saiya-jin nearly fainted."

Videl grinned. "We won't chicken out. When the battle comes, we'll grab their tails, instead of their faces."

*

Gohan looked at his father. "What do you think, Dad? Should i take them, or should you?"

Goku smiled as well. vegeta was hovering over them. He was holding his scouter in his hand, and sniggering. He looked down at Gohan and Goku, who were both looking at him, awaiting orders.

"Kill them." vegeta lowered to the ground, and seated himself near a guard. He was going to like this fight, very very much.

Gohan nodded. "Yes your highness." His smikr grew wider, bearing all his sharp teeth. Goku followed, both of them, kneeled down on one knee, and prepared to launch upward.

"Dad, you take the one with three eyes. Raditz, the little bald one. Bardock, the other male with scars. And Gohan, take the girl."

(A/N: You'd just knew he was going to fight her... didn't you???)

GOhan nodded. "Yes sir." The four saiya-jins lined up in a line getting ready to kill their oppenits. 

They launched up into the air, zooming away from Kami's lookout, up, up, and up into the sky. They reached clouds, passing through them, and then stopped abrutly. They smirked wide.

Gohan looked over at the four infront of them. He tapped the side of his scouter. The guy with three eyes was about 2,500. Pitiful. The little bald guy, 3,450. Disgraceful. The other guy with scars, well, let's just say he wasn't that far from the other two. But the girl... she was something. 5,960. Nothing compared to his.

He looked them all over and then looked at Goku. Goku looked back at him and gave a slight nod. They looked at the weaklings and approached them.

Videl looked over to Krillin. What were the saiya-jins doing? It looked like they were coming, but they were moving slowly. Then one male's face was very close to hers. This was real; it wasn't just their talk. It was really happening.

Gohan grinned and too fighting stance. "Do you dance?"

(A/N: What is it with this story and dancing? I must me more obsessed than I thought!)

Videl looked at him. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes. WHo else would I be talking to?" He sneered.

"I'm not sure. You don't seem very smart, so I figured you were talking to yourself."

Gohan chuckled. "Fiesty aren't you? We'll just see how much of that attitude last when I'm done with you."

She swept her hair from her face. "Talk is cheap monkey boy. Fight like a man. Well, I suppose you can't, can you? You aren't a man."

Gohan saw her face. It was beautiful. (Uh..... yeah, so he's gonna think she's pretty! duh!) Her crystal eyes peirced through him, showing hidden strenghths. Hidden disires. Hidden anger.

"Your stronger than you appear. But I will kill you." Gohan gritted his teeth, and took his fighting stance.

Videl followed, but looked at his unusual stance. His knees were apart, and bent, but his arms were in differnt positions. "What kind of fighting stance is that?"

Gohan smirked. "Better not get your gaurd down, girly," he sneered. "Like you just said, talk is cheap."

"Then why are you still talking?"

Gohan charged for her, and she charged at him. Their forearms hit, and a shock of electricity hit. Waves of shock went through Videl's viens from his power. You could see the electric static off of him.

"Scared?"

His voice brought her back to this world. "Never." 

They both growled, then launched at each other again. 

He went to her, but she flew up, making hit air. He looked up, and growled at her. She swept down to kick his cheeck, but he grabbed her foot, and turned her over in the air. SHe lost her ballance and began to plummet to the ground.

GOhan grabbed her, then tossed her in the air again. Videl shook her head and stared at him. WHy did he want to make her his punching bag? He charged, throwing a wave of punches, which she block with heavy eyelids. SHe was growing weak. Faster than she expected to. He hit one in her gut, causing her to keel over in pain.

Gohan smirked, and waited for her to recover. SHe looked up when the pain stopped, still clutching her stomach. She dissapeard with white smoke, then reappeared behind him. His scouter was to slow to to catch it. she uppercuted him, sending him flying down. He regained himself, and then stared up at her. 

Her hair was blowing in a passing breeze, and the look of pure hatred on her face in the form of a scowl. He flew up to her again, his speed gaining by the second. He hit her cheek hard, causing her to again, plummet toward the ground. Gohan watched her fall, farth and farther, faster ad faster, until she came with contact with the dirt ground.

Gohan grimmaced. He went down to find her sprawled on the ground. She was trying to get up, but her arm was broken and she was covered in nasty cuts. When she saw Gohan, she started to levitate off the ground and try to fight him again.

He outreached his hand, without thinking, and placed it on her stomach. SHe blink and looked at him, then felt a strange sensation. Gohan fired a ki blast into her, making her fall back on the ground, unconsious. He bent down next to her, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Clutching onto her thighs, he floated back into the air, and tried to get back to Kami's lookout.

He reached the tall building, and set Videl down. Vegeta appeared infront of him, and looked at the female body. "Is it dead?"

GOhan hesitated. "No, sir."

"They why did you bring it? I gave you an order, gohan. You must follow them. Did I, or did I not tell you to kill all of them?"

Gohan bowed his head, "You did, your highness." He looked back up to meet his. "But you don't understand. SHe could be good uses to our race. TO our technology. Don't you think it would be a good idea to bring one back to be studied? So incase we come across more?"

Vegeta scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But why? If we get rid of this planet, then there will be no more."

"But there might be another planet, full of them, and maybe stronger. We can't be to sure, my king," Gohan reasoned. 

"Fine," Vegeta snapped at him, "fine, and hurry up about it. But let me warn you GOhan, since this was your idea, if she causes trouble, it's comming off your name." He gave Videl a once over, then said, his mood completely changed, "She will be good for studying. Good work Gohan."

Gohan smiled wearily, and picked up Videl and started to fly back to the ship. Celipa was standing outside, resting in a chair, holding her swelled belly with her arms. She looked up when gohan approached. "He Gohan. Who's that?"

"An Earthling for us to research--" before he could finish, Sunchingo was runing over, to inspect the body.

"Interesting specimen. GOhan?" He looked up at the warrioir, who gazed back at the tall scientist. "Could you take her down to Vindala in the Nurses' Sation? She should clean her up, before I put her under a microscope."

GOhan nodded and stepped onto the ship. Recko was standing nearby, and eyed the woman over Gohan's shoulder. Gohan tried to ignore the stares of him being seen with an--an--an alien. (A/N: Big talk for a monkey...) He reached the silver door that read, 'NURSES STATION'. Gohan nodded gently, bearing his ears to hear through the sound proof doors.

He heard nothing, so he turned the knob, and stepped into the room. "Vindala?" Gohan called out to her, and got a muffled response.

"Gohan?" A woman with red hair stepped out, holding a file of papers. She took off her rubber gloves and threw them into the trash. "What do we have here?"

"Sunchingo wants her cleaned up for research," GOhan told her.

She gasped. "You want to put the poor thing threw that crime?" GOhan looked at her blankly. "Alright. shew. Shew, get along. A nurses work is never done, and she doesn't need another person in the way. All you saiyajins do is get hurt! Get!" she slammed the door on GOhan. "I'm sure he has something to do." She sighed and looked at the raven girl on the small cot in the lobby. "Some break I'm getting."

*****

A/N: Ok, so this chapter really sucks, but oh well... making up saiyajin names are really hard! But Videl's going to be studied? This story is taking an interesting turn... but don't worry. I think she's still going to be his slave--sooner or later. R/R!!!!!!!

Well, I'm going to take a poll, so listen up!

I'm going to write another fic, but it's going to be based on the results of this fic. It's on your fav DBZ couple. Here are the choices:

Vegeta/Bulma

Goku/Chi-Chi

Gohan/Videl

Trunks/Pan

Trunks/Marron

Goten/Bra

Goten/Marron

Uub/Pan

Uub/Bra

Uub/Marron

Krillin/18

Tien/Lunch

Yamcha/Bulma

I don't really want to do Yaio, and yuri, because I suck at them, k? Those are your choices! Just send them to me at, Panny_plan05@hotmail.com, and have the subject something to do with the poll. Tell me what couple you chose, and the results will show up on Chpt. 11! K? Bye!

luv,

Panny-Plan


	11. Dreams of Reality

****

Chapter 11::Dreams::

A/N: Ok, the poll is still going on! hehe! Thanks for the reviews! I hope yall are wondering what happened to Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien... you'll find out next chapter! It goes back... well, why am I telling you know? You'll find out later! R/R

*****Chapter 11 starts now!

Videl groaned as she felt something wet and cold touch her cheek. SHe felt tired, and paralized from the contact to his hit. But where was she now?

"Settle down." A voice soothed her. "You've been through a ruff day."

Videl tired to open her eyes, but failed. All she could see was a red blur crouching over her. "Where," she couldn't continue. SHe was to weak.

"Here, drink this." The woman handed her something steaming in a mug. Videl took it, but hesitated to drink it. The woman smiled, and forced the mig to her lips. "Drink. It'll rebuild your strength."

Videl took a sip, and felt better. Well, atleast she wasn't as tired, and she could open her eyes fully now. "What is this?"

The woman took the cup from her. "Peence. We use it as medical substances, but other people like to use it to wake up."

"LIke coffee?" Videl wondered.

She smiled, and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that what you call it? Coffee? Well, I suppose it it can be called that."

Videl smiled at the woman;she was very beautiful. She had curly red hair, the rested neatly on her shoulders, and outlined peircing green eyes. She had a slim figure, and Videl persumed she was a nurse.

"I don't mean to be rude," Videl said, "but who are you?"

She chuckled softley and smiled at her. "I'm Vindala. Head Nurse."

"It must be a great position." Videl joked. She let out a small laugh at her own joke, and Vindala joined in.

"Yes, it is. But I could kill for a break. I was about to have one when Gohan showed up with you, telling me that I need to clean you up." She sighed heavily, and looked at the stack of paper work on her desk. "At this rate, when I get my vacation, it'll be at my deathbed."

Videl forced a smile. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours. Don't worry, you haven't missed anything," Vindala teased. Videl let out s giggle, then looked into her eyes.

"Where are we?"

Vindala pressed her lips together, forming a white, thin line. SHe turned her head to the left, then walked back to her desk. Videl lookd back at the left, where she had been looking at. She gasped.

"Stars? Black?" SHe rushed over to the small window, trying to ignore the pains in her body. THe cuts and bruises were telling her to go back to the warm, and cozy cot, but she was to shocked. "We're in space? Where are we? Vindala?"

SHe looked up at Videl, and tucked the pen behind her ear. She pushed the ink bottle away and looked Videl in the eye. "We're on our way to Vegeta-sei."

"Vegeta-sei, what's that?" She looked back at the window and collasped on the small cot. "Where am I? Where is my family? My friends?"

Vindala bowed her head, and gave it a slight shake. "They only took you. I'm sorry. Vegeta-sei is a planet where saiyajins--"

"Saiyajins!" Videl growled. "They took my friends and family. They took everything I knew and loved."

Vindala stared at her. "Hey, you know I'm a saiyajin too." She stood up, and Videl for the first time became aware of the tail wrapped around her waist.

"Oh," Videl mumbled, blushing, very embarresed. "I didn't notice."

"It's alright." Vindala said, with a slight cheerful smile on her face. "Trust me, it's not a reward to be related to that kind. My son's the same way. Lives for fighting. He can disgust me with battles that he's gone through, and it makes me want to keep him in his room until he dies." She paused, thinking about asking if she knew what she ment, but then decided against it. She looked to young to have a child. "Ofcourse, you probably don't know what I'm talking about."

Videl nodded. "Yeah, your right. I don't. I'm only seventeen. And I don't have any younger siblings. My mother died giving birth to me. I never got to meet her."

Vindala frowned, pitting her horrible past. "I'm so sorry--I'm sorry, child, what was your name?"

"Videl." Videl stated proadly. "Videl Satan."

"Videl, I'm so sorry. My son never met his father. He died off in war before he was born. He was a great man, and would have been a wonderful father."

"What was his name?" Videl asked, hoping to maybe make some kind of friend. "I'm sorry if I'm bringing back hard memories. We could talk about something else if you'd like."

Vindala smiled, and ruan her long fingers through Videl's thick hair. "Your such a sweet child. His name was Remon. He looked idnetical to my son, Zeik."

Videl rested her head and back against the white wall. "And how old is Zeik?"

"Thirteen."

"ANd how old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"You were pregnant when you were sixteen? That's awfully young." Videl pointed out.

"Not on Vegeta-sei," Vindala told her. "It's very normal to mate at that age." She sighed and strode back behind her desk, showing that the conversation was now over. SHe sat down, and began to scribble on papers. THe room grew silent, except for the swift of Vindala's pen. Videl sighed, and laid herself back down on the small cot, and pulled the thin sheet back over herself. SHe wasn't cold, but she needed to holdonto something. THe room was spinning.

Her thgoughts were spinning. SHe was going to Vegeta-sei, and there wasn't anything she couldn't do about it. She was probably in another galaxy, millions, apon millions of miles away from Earth, that is, if there was still even a Earth. She felt on the verge of tears when the door burst open.

Vindala gasped, and spilt her ink bottle over, then glared at the tall man standing next to the door. He was just poking his head inside. "Saffras!" Vindala screeched, watching the man's expression changed from joyful, to scared. "WHy are you bothering me? You've just created more work for me to do! What do you want?"

Saffras looked at her intensly for a moment, then feeling it was safe to speak, he did. "Sunchingo wants to know if that girl is cleaned up to look at," he stated, as a matter of factly.

"Tell him she is not," she snapped back. "And that I will send her on her way when she is. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly, then a smile spreak across his lips, and then glanced over at Videl. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but then he turned and chuckled softly. Vindala sighed and relife as the door slammed shut. "Thank Spruke he left." (A/N: Spruke is a saiyajin god, k? Just like Videl would say Kami, saiyajins say Spruke...)

"Spruke?" Videl asked.

"Yes, he's our god. He watches and guards the planet. And he protects out king and our people." Vindala stated and went back to her work. Videl nodded, and smiled. It would be alright, for a while. But her chest pained for her family. Her friends. But it'll be okay, she thought. Or it'll be okay as I sleep. She drifted off into a sleep, of how things used to be...

***

"Dreams are reality. Let them guide you into the right arms..."

***

_Videl was standing in a white room, until she noticed that all the lights were on, and she could easily could turn them off. SHe was wearing a long white gown, which she had seen beofer. It had been her mothers._

A door opened and closed behind her. She couldn't see the person who had entered, since her feet stood on solid ground. She felt a pair of strong arms glid around her waist, and a pair of lips kiss her cheek. She turned her face, to look into a pair of eyes.

But the person had dissapeared, as quickly as they had come, leaving Videl cold and feeling empty inside. The arms were gone, and she doubted they were ever there. She turned, as the most ear peircing noise reached her sense.

She covered her ears, trying to make the sound escape, but nothing. It just continued to get louder. She heared the door again, but as she turned, she fell. But she didn't hit the ground. she kept falling, and the whiteness faded into darkness. she kept falling and falling and falling until she felt something grab her arms and shake her gently.

"Videl,"

It sounded so distant; but so distinct.

"Videl,"

It was there again, but louder, and more commanding.

"VIDEL!"

Videl sat up bolt straight, and saw Vindala smiling at her. "sorry to startle you, but it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to meet your new home. Videl, welcome to Vegeta-sei."

*****

A/n: SO, what did you think? It didn't take me that long to write this chapter, but i think I figured out what it was going to do. So you like it? R/R! the dream sort of freaked me out when I was writtin git. WHo was that person who had held videl? Gohan, or somebody else? From Videl's past? Or was she just dreaming about how she wanted to be hld by somebody, and that's why she couldn't see him? LOL, R?R!!!!!!

luv,

Panny-Plan

P.S. Next chapter is Krillin, tien, and Yamcha chapter. You'll see what happened right after Gohan took videl on the ship.


	12. The Escaping

****

Chapter 12::THe Escaping::

A/N: Ow! Sorry, it's going to take me a while to wrote this chapter! I broke my wrist! And this tupid cast thing isn't helping me write faster! Oh well, ya know? Hehe. R/R please.

Also, this chpt has Krillin and the others in it. So if you don't like them, skip it. It is kinda point less, but it has well, why amd i telling you? R.R!

*****Chapter 12 begins now!

"Keep your head up!"

Krillin looked up at the huge male charging at him. He flew up, then glanced around for Videl. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. He spotted her, a few hundred feet away, dealing with her own saiyajin.

But she looked like she had the siguation under control. Now only if he had power like her's...

Krillin shook his head, and launched his elbow in the man's gut. (A/N: Justy for reference, the man is Raditz. Got that cleared up, back to the fic:) Raditz grinned at Krillin.

"Give it up. There's no use fighting it. Give up," he taunted.

Krillin glared at her, trying to ignore his aching body. He wasn't going to give up and let s heartless saiyajin warrior kill him. He wasn't going to die a coward. He was going to beat this saiyajin, or die trying.

"Never." Krillin gritted his teeth, and charged toward the saiyajin. Radtiz stood shocked for a moment as he felt an iron fist come with compact on his cheek. His head turned from the force, snapping his neck.

Radtiz smiled and opened his eyes. Krillin was floating infront of him, painting, out of breath. He turned his head and snapped his head back in place. (A/N: Just like Spokovitch did) He smirked, and chuckled.

"You're clever, but clever and strength are two different things. You must be clever and sly to annoy your apponiet. But you must have strength to win a battle." Raditz took his fighting position once more, and waited for him to attack. "Come on. Give me your best shot."

Krillin looked over at Tien. He was struggling also. Yamcha. He was a punching bag. Videl--oh Videl. She just plummeted to the ground and hit it, hard. SHe looked unconsious. He wanted to go an help, but then the other saiyajin would be down his neck. He looked back at the saiyajin.

"Yes, you may need strength to win battles, but there's things inside of strength that allow battles to be won." Krillin flashed behind Radtiz before his scouter had a chance to pick it up. "Speed, exeleration, and cleverness. And just like you said, I have cleverness, but something you don't know. I have all, and--" He grabbed a hold of Radtiz's neck and pressed her pressur point, hard. "I just one the battle, my friend." Krillin chuckled as Radtiz knocked unconsious, and fell toward the ground. 

He flew to Tien first. (A/N: Krillin's acting like quite a hero in this chapter, isn't he? Don't worry, he becomes a coward.) He snuck up behind his saiyajin, (Goku), and kicked the back f his head. "Come on Tien!"

Tien smiled, then flew toward Krillin and Yamcha. Yamcha was unconsious, but Bardock was using him still as a bean bag. Krillin went behind Bardock, and pulled off his scouter. Bardock blinked for a moment, then dropped Yamcha into Tien's arms. (Not that way, ewww)

Bardock glared at Krillin. "Give that back."

"You wat it?" Krillin tossed it up with one hand, like a baseball, he was about to throw. "GO and get it!" He threw it far off into the distance. Krillin grinned. He knew that without his scouter, he couldn't read where he was going.

Krillin flew behind him, and kicked his head. But his foot was caught, by Bardock. He looked up at him, and grinned. "Just because you took my scouter, means I can't read your power level. It never met I couldn't smell you."

Krillin shook his hands off his leg, and felt bruises forming where he gripped it. He continued to try to fight him, but Bardock blocked all of his attacks.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Krillin unleashed his attack.

Bardock smiled, and grabed ahold of the bright mist. "Powerful attack, but to bad I can catch it."

Krillin's jaw dropped. "How--how did you catch it?"

"Simple." Bardock shifted the blast from the left hand, to the right. "You just blast it, and the oppenit catches it, but you won't." Bardock released the blast, with a huge force of energy. Krillin barley doged it, and heared Tien scream out.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The sky lit up, with a never ending brightness. Tien lowered his fingers from his forehead, and caught Yamcha. Bardock sheilded his eyes, knocking himself off course. Krillin gave him a kick, and set him to the ground. 

"Krillin!" Tien was looking anxious. "Let's get out of here!"

Krillin nodded and flew after him. "Where's Videl?" he asked, just relizing that he didn't rescue her too.

"I don't know." Tien bit his lip and looked around. "Do you think the saiyajins got a hold of her?"

"I don't want to think that." Krillin held up his hand to silence Tien. "If the saiyajins did get her first, then," he paused to settle the lump in his throat, "there's nothing we can do about it. Is there?"

They searched, but no sign of her. Krillin held back a tear and looked at Tien. "Let's go. We have to get out of here."

Tien nodded, but held him back. "Krillin, don't you think that we should try to save atleast the people we know?"

"Like who?"

Tien looked down at Yamcha. "Well, there is a chance Videl may be alive."

"Then why would the saiyajins take her?" Krillin stared at Tien, and then looked down at Yamcha.

"Well, she's a female. You don't know what they might do to her..." he trialed off, and blushed, being very embarrased about the topic.

"Who do you want to save?"

"Hercule, maybe."

krillin shook his head. "You want to save that lunk? Why? He won't be useful. Only bring who is useful. And if Videl is still alive, we need to have a place for her."

Tien nodded. "Lets go then, we need to find a pod."

Krillin smiled, and led him down to the ground. The ground was so heavy, and Krillin got dizzy. He didn't understad why. His leg gave under him, where Bardock had gripped it.

Tien floated a few feet off the ground, and looked for pods. "There, Krillin! Abandon pods! Let's go!"

The rushe over to the, hiding their ki's, and trying to sneak out of veiw. The tapped onto the door and opened it.

It was a small cramped room, that had enough space for four cramped people. ANd only four.

"This will do," Krillin smiled fondly at it.

Tien chuckled. "Yes it will, now let's just pray to Kami that there's not a saiyajin in the nack on the toliet." He chuckled again at his joke. "Nasty surprise for him, don't you think?"

"This is not time for jokes, Tien. We have to get off this planet." Krillin walked over to the gears, while Tien latched the door shut. He started to push buttons. (yeah, so krillin knows how to start up a space pod. Soemthing different...)The whole thing shook, then a female machine voice came on to greet them.

"Engines are online. Awairting standby."

Tien looked at Yamcha, then up at Krillin. "Let's go."

"Yes, let's go."

Krillin pressed a button, and they felt being lefted up from the ground. They hovered a few feet off the ground for a moment, then shot up into the sky, and up in an never ending blackness. They started zooming northwest.

Yamcha started to stir.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do, you evil saiyajin!" He started throwing punches and kickes in the air, with his eyes still closed.

"Yamcha! Calm down! It's okay, we've got you. No more saiyajins."

Yamcha's eyes snapped open. He stared at Krillin, then Tien, then at the pod. "Where are we?"

"someplace in space," Tien told him.

"Not someplace in space," Krilin corrected, "we're heading norhtweat at 3000 mph. Does that answer your question?"

Yamcha nodded, then shook his head. "Sort of. You told me where we are now. But where are we going?"

Tien scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I just don't know."

Krillin stood, and walked back over to the cockpit. "It's on auto-piolet."

"So where is the ship taking us?"

Krillin looked up, into the dashboard, and saw his relfection off the glass. He tried to keep his voice steady while saying this. "Vegeta-sei."

*****

A/N: OOOOOHHHH! Cliffhanger! so, what did you think? I just had to have a chapter explaining where they went. Ok... I'm still waiting for more results on the poll! For more details, visit chapter 10! R/R! SYMF! Oh yeah, have you all ever seen Sleepless in seatle? You know janie, the little girl that Jona plays with? Yeah, remember how she abreviated everything? Yea, I think I'm like her. j/k... Do yall wanna know what the results of the poll are so far? I want to get 100 votes, but right now I only have like 130 something votes... I've been getting alot of e-mails! *Yippie!*

Vegeta/Bulma: 24

Goku/Chi-Chi: 16

Gohan/Videl: 36

Trunks/Pan: 18

Trunks/Marron: 11

Goten/Bra: 9

Goten/Marron: 10

Uub/Pan: 0

Uub/Bra: 0

Uub/Marron: 0

Krillin/18: 3

Tien/Lunch: 0

Yamcha/Bulma: 5

Looks like Gohan and Videl are winning, but Bulma and Vegeta aren't to far behind! LOL, keep posting your votes!

luv,

Panny-Plan


	13. Home is where the horror is...

****

Chapter 13 ::Home is where the horror is...::

A/N: This is going to be a strange chapter! Is VIdel going to get more "visions"? I dunno! I haven't wrote it yet! LOL, well, the updates on the poll are down below! Once somebody reaches close to 100 votes on them, then I'll end it. The way this is going, it should only be a few more days.. R/R! Thanks for the reviews! Uh, I think yall will like this chapter! Damn wrist! yes, it's still broken! hehehe

*****Chapter 13 begins now!

"Vegeta-sei?" Videl asked, still not able to believe that the flight had gone by so quick.

"Yes, Vegeta-sei. Are you ready to see your new home?" Vindala asked, reaching out a hand to pull her up. Videl took it and tried to stead herself. 

"We already landed?" Videl asked again, hoping this was only a pit stop or something.

"Yes, we're here. Come on," she headed toward the door, then slapped her forehead. "Ofcourse! You won't be able to with stand our gravity."

She strode over to her desk and pulled out a small caspel of pills. She turned the top, and poped out one. SHe tucked the capsel back into the drawer, and walked back over to Videl. "Chew this, Videl. IT'll make you able to withstand our gravity. For atleast thirty-nine hours."

Videl chewed it, then looked up at Vindala with quizical eyes. "Thirty-nine hours? Why that long?"

"That's how long out days are here. You should take one of these everyday. But the longer you stay here, you should be getting more and more used to the gravity," she told Videl. Videl nodded, and stood.

Sunchingo burst through the door, making Vindala shreik again. "Sorry, Vindala!" he apologized. "Is she ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. But what am I ready for?" Videl spoke up.

Sunshingo looked over at her. He smiled, and walked up to her. He circled her like a hawk to his prey. "So it does speak. It looks like our species, without a tail..." He looked, grinning ear to ear. "But let's get her off this ship, shall we? Then we can take her to my lab."

"Lab? What lab?"

He grinned and put his hands on her shoulders. He had a very strong grip. His hazel nut eyes were somehow comforting. "We'll explain everything on the way, alright?"

They walked out of the small cabin, and the first thing Videl did, was gasp. Saiyajins were everywhere, trying eigther to get off the ship, or to fix things up before they left. They began to walk, and saiyajins started to give strange looks to Sunchingo and Vindala. They were rarely seen together; ever.

Videl stepped off the ship, and dropped to her knees. The sun was so bright, the grass was so green, and the air was so fresh. But the gravity was to much for her.

"Get up, child.' She heard Vindala's voice. "If you get up, then it won't be so hard to stand."

Videl took her hand, and stood on her feet. A bloodrush was sent from her head to her toes. She felt dizzy, but then it stopped. She evened out the sun, and was able to see.

It was just like Earth. The grass was green, the sky was blue, but the sun was a shade of red. Childred played with each other, women were outside talking, doing laundry, or sitting with their husbands. Men were training, or fishing. (A/N: remember Goku?)

They walked down the dirt road, until they reached a large steal buidlding. Sunchingo held out his arms and opened the door. "Right this way." Videl stepped in firts, then Vindala, then SUnchingo.

He led them to a small room with a single light hanging over a bed. (A/N: Have you ever had those dreams where your in a white room with a light hanging over a bed? That's what this looks like) Sunchingo led Videl over to the bed. "Sit."

Videl sat down, and looked around at the dark room. "You didn't explain. What are you going to do to me?" she was beginning to get a little scared.

Sunchingo smiled. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to examine you. You're an interesting species."

"Research me?" Videl was outraged. "Why? Why not take somebody else?"

"Well," he began, "it wasn't my idea. But now that is was brun up, I think it was a brilliant one. Gohan thought it up."

"Gohan...?"

Sunchingo ignored her. "VIndala, who fought her? I need to know what types of powers she has."

"Gohan did."

"Good." Sunchingo took out a magnifiying glass and peered into Videl's eye. "Go and fetch him for me, will you? i have a few questions for him."

"Yes sir, but he is most likely with the king, reciving his reports on his mission."

Sunchingo snorted. "Do I care? I have my job to keep, so I do what I have to do to keep it. Now, get Gohan." Vindala nodded.

"Yes sir," she said again, leaving the room. Videl could hear the heels of her boots taping against the cold metal floor.

"Don't be so afriad, I told you before. I am not going t hurt you." He told her again. "Now, just sit still while I tryto look at you."

Videl sighed and sat still.

*

Vindala tapped on the steel door. "Come in."

She slipped in, bowing her head at the king. "I'm sorry to inturupt, your highness, but Sunchingo needs to speak with Gohan breifly."

gohan turned to face her, and lifted a brow. Goku, Raditz, and Bardock all turned, with puzzled expressions. GOhan turned back to Vegeta, hoping permission to leave.

Vegeta nodded. "You are dissmissed, Gohan. I'll deal with you later. I'll deal with these now."

GOhan nodded, "Yes, your highness." He bowed then walked towards VIndala.

"As I was sayaing," Vegeta went on, "the Carbloins are--"

Vindala started wakling, and GOhan walked next to her. "What's going on, Vindala?"

She looked at Gohan, then straight forward. "Sunchingo needs to speak to you about that girl you told him to study."

Gohan choked. "W-w-why?" (A/N: awwww, aint that cute?)

Vindala shrugged. "He wants to know how well her fighting was, I believe." Theyreached the door. "But you'll find out right now."

She opened the door, and Gohan stepped in. Vindala stepped in after him, and shut the door. They walked next to Sunchingo, who was looking in Videl's ears. her eyes were closed, but senseing his ki, she opened her eyes. "YOU!"

Sunchingo looked up, and saw Videl trying to get out of his grasp. "Woah!" HE wrapeed his arms around Videl (A/N: Not that way!) and tried to keep her from struggling. "Calm down, Videl."

Gohan backed away from her, and bumped into the cabinet. "This is why you wanted me to bring you down here? So I could get scratched by this?"

"I have a name you know," videl told him.

GOhan looked back oer to her, and grinned. "You do? Well, tell us then."

"It's Videl."

Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfuly, then grinned again. "Well, Videl, I suppose your enjoying your stay at Vegeta-sei?"

she growled. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Only if you intend it to be one," he informed her.

"Why you--"

Vindala smiled. "I have a question, Sunchingo."

Sunchingo stepped around Videl and looked at her. "Yes? And it would be?"

"Well, you can't let Videl stay here in these cells. It gets much to cold at night. she'd die in a matter of minutes."

"YEs... I suppose, but what's your point?"

"I believe she could be some use, instead of all the others you studied, you just desposed of them. Maybe she could do well as a slave?"

"Slave?" videl choked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll bring the topic up with the king." Sunchingo smiled at Videl.

"I AM NO SLAVE!" She roared, a white aura starting to surround her.

Vindala sat beside her and whispered into her ear, "Trust me, you'll want to be a slave moer than being desposed when he's done reasearching you."

Videl nodded, but felt the tears burning into her eyes. What is her master was cruel? Mean to her? She wasn't built for the labor of a slave. Only a fighter.

"I'll do it," GOhan spoke suddenly.

Sunchingo rasied a brow, but didn't stop filling the jar with paste. "You'll do what gohan?"

"I'll take her as my slave. i need the extra help around my home, and in missions when I get back I have to do so much." He told them.

Vindala raised an eyebow. "I thought you already had a slave."

"What?" Gohan smiled, slightly. "Alexander? No, he wasn't good for me, so I sold him to Semer."

"Ahhh, I see." Sunchingo put down the jar. "Well, Gohan, I'll run the idea over the king, but i know he'll agree. He doesn't believe that his top warriors should be withought slaves."

GOhan nodded. "Thank you," he smiled at Videl, and left.

Videl laid back on the bed, much to Sunchingo's dismay. "I cannot be a slave." She shut her eyes and held them shut tight. "And he is not going to be my master. This isn't possible."

sunchingo grinned. "But that's where your wrong, Videl. Anything is posible on Vegeta-sei."

*****

A/N: Ok, this chpt didn't really go where I wanted it to, but ya know, it still turned out oka, I think. Yes, she's going to be his slave, but still under research! Doesn't the title of this chapt fitit so well? Home is where the horror is? LOL, ok, POLL UPDATE!!

Vegeta/Bulma:47

GOku/Chi-Chi:25

Gohan/Videl:56

Goten/Bra: 20

Goten/Marron:21

Trunks/Pan:35

Trunks/Marron:13

Uub/Pan:1

Uub/Bra:3

Uub/Marron:2

Krillin/18:8

Tien/Lunch:3

Yamcha/Bulma:13

Yeah, Gohan and Videl in the lead! Veggie and Bulma still in second, and Trunks and Pan in third! It's close between G/V and V/B! It could be anyones game! Still post your vote people! Once somebody gets near 100, like 70 votes, I'll call it quits. The way this is going, it shouldn't be long!

luv,

Panny-Plan


	14. Slave?

****

Chapter 14::Slave?::

A/N: Happy new year! Let's make 2002 better than 2001m okay peeps? Poll is finished, but it's always at the end of the fic...real shocker... hehe, read/revew please. It's 1:30 a.m, and I'm listning to Lennie Cravitz, and god, I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Oh well! Quite a long chapter, but hey, atleast I wrote it, right?

****Chapter 14 begins now!

Videl shook her head. "Anything can happen, huh?"

Sunchingo nodded. "Anything. Why the long face?"

She shook her head. "Do you have pain relievers?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked her.

"My head just started to hurt." Videl felt the dizzyness come back to her, and fainted.

*

It was quiet. Too quiet. Videl's head still hurt, but she could tell she wasn't on that hard bed anymore. Infact, she felt very comfortable, in a soft, comfortable cot of some kind. SHe heard the door slam. She tired to open her eyes, but they were to heavy from the lack of sleep.

"Is this it, Sunchingo?" a voice came.

"Yes, my king, it is." Videl reconized Sunchingo's voice. But the other was not distinct; it was most likely the king.

"Well, it's not weak as it was earlier when Gohan brought it aboard, now is it?" He chuckled to himself. "Well," his tone was solid, and cold. "I suppose I have no choice, do I not? Gohan needs a slave, and I can't have him stressing over little things such as his home while his fighting for me, now can I?"

Sunchingo nodded, "Yes sir. But your highness, do I have premission to examine her before she is turned over to Gohan? I still have a few things to record."

"Very well." Vegeta looked back at Videl, who was now stirring. "But if you must, do it quickly. I don't want to waste anymore time than we already did battling those weaklings. The carbloins could have attacked then, and you know that very well. We musen't make a fuss over a silly slave, who cannot think for herself."

Sunchingo sighed. "Yes, your highness," he added, with a slight bow. 

Vegeta turned to walk towards the door. "And Sunchingo," he looked back at the saiyajin. "When you are finished, just send her down to Meiko. He'll give her, her mark. Understood?"

A lump formed in Sunchingo's throat. "Y-Yes, s-sir." He turned to Videl, and when heard a door shut, let out a sigh of relief. "You can open your eyes now, Videl. He's gone."

Videl groaned and opened her tired eyes. "What?" she tired to sit up, but was to sore. "How'd you know I was awake?"

He grinned. "You shifted every time Vegeta insulted you."

"Oh," she said, "I hadn't noticed."

He laughed. "You crack me up, Videl. Really, you do. So you probably want me to start from the beginning, don't you?"

"That's always a nice start, don't you think?"

"I think so," he chuckled again, and set down his clipboard. "Well, you and Gohan fought, and I don't know how that went, so there I was, when Gohan was telling Celipa about you. I told him to take you to Vindala, and that she would take care of you."

"She did," Videl informed him. "SHe's really a kind woman."

He nodded, and looked at the picture of her on the counter. "Yes, she is. Saffras harrasses her, more than once a day. She hates it, and I'm the one who usually shoo's him off." He sighed and looked back at Videl. But Videl could sense something was wrong. Something was wrong with his eyes; they weren't cheerful hazelnut anymore, they were brown and lifeless. Like he was remembering a memorie that wasn't worth remembering. But what could that be? Videl wondered.

He blinked and the hazel returned. "Well, then You awoke and we had landed on Vegeta-sei, and well, we took you here."

"Uh, yeah." Videl stared at him. "That doesn't answer your thought though. What are you doing with me?"

"Oh yes. We are, well, just me, going to study you, incase we come across another type close to you. We need to study you, even when your working in Gohan's house. Your habbits, your fighting skills, just about everything."

"Alright, now what was he talking about?"

He picked his clipboard up again, then faced her. "What do you mean, what's he talking about? How's he?"

"Vegeta. What's he talking about when he said, 'Her Mark'? What type of mark was he talking about?"

He fiddled with his pen, drumming it nervously against the board, hoping if he ignored her question, then she wouldn't ask again. "If your thinking that if you ignore me and I'll stop asking, I won't do that. I've never done that in my entire life."

"Yes, I can relate to that. Very well." He sighed, and sat down next to her on the cot. "All slaves get a mark. Depending on their master. Every saiyajin is born with a mark. And their slaves are engraved with that mark."

"Sort of like a birth mark?"

He grinned, "It could be something like that."

"What does Gohan's look like? Yours? Vegeta's?" Videl asked him.

He smiled, showing brilliant white fangs. "Slow down. My mark is very simple, but some saiyajins are born with very complicated marks. It's a bit of each parents marks mixed together. Also, when saiyajins mate, the man makes his mark on the right side of the female's neck."

"And how does he do that?" Videl asked him, surprisingly finding herself into the converation.

He tapped his fangs. "Fangs. That's how we do it. Two saiyajins do it when their in love, and it makes them inseperable; for life." He paused, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I told you to much. I've got everything, let's go down to Meiko to get your mark, Or Gohan's mark. Uhg, I'm just confusing myself. Well, get up, and let's go."

"No!" Videl hled onto the small pillow. "I don't mind talking about this! I'm probably going to be here until I die, so what's the rush, right?"

"Come on, Videl." He pulled her up by her shirt. "Gohan will explain everything to you when you get to his home."

She nodded, and walked out of the door, with him on her heels.

Videl walked down the hallway, hearing nothing but the heels of Sunchingo's boots taping against the floor. she was suddenly aware of the weather, and the tempeture. It was freezing. And there she was, in her baggy tee-shirt and shorts. She hugged her arms around herself, trying to keep whatever warmth that was still there, in.

"Cold?"

She looked to see Sunchingo, grinning ear to ear. "I forgot to give you the vaccine. Don't freak out. The gravity pill is beginning to even out, and you can feel the real tempeture. But if you take the vaccine, you won't be so cold."

She nodded, but only held herself tighter. Sunchingo stopped infront of a door, that read: SLAVE MARKINGS.

Videl gulped and he opened the door. "Meiko? You here?"

A burly man stepped out, dusting off his shirt. "Sunchingo, what are you doing here?"

"I have another slave for you," Sunchingo gave Videl a small push and a wink. "Well? Can you give her, her mark now?"

"Oh yeah," Meiko said, circling Videl. She shifted, and he grinned. "Who's she for?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. She's for Gohan. She'll be good for him." Sunchingo told him.

"A pretty one too," Meiko smiled at Videl. "sit right over there, and I'll be right back." Videl nodded, and sat down on a tall stool in the room. She looked over her shoulder at the sharp tools on the counter. She swallowed hard.

Meiko walked back into the room, and smiled. "Sunchingo, here are your tools. It really helped my baby. Thanks again." He sat behind her, and smiled. "Well, let's have a looky here. Gohan's slave, huh? What's his damn symbol again? He ran his finger down the sheet, then stopped at Gohan's name. "Ah, finally a simple one." He sighed. He reached behind him and pulled out a peice of metal. 

"Okay, sweetie, you'll have to pull down your shirt so I can see your left shoulder." Videl looked back at him, then tugged on her shirt so it slid off her shoulder. He put the metal close to her skin. "Alright, this will hurt, but only for a minute. It'll start out cold, then get hot."

"What is it?"

"It's our metal. Well, nursing metal. Ready? Here we go--"

He pressed the metal ingravement firmly onto her skin.

SHe shreiked, then whimpered as it kept getting hotter and hotter. Finally he pulled it away, and her skin felt like it was going to shed.

"The pain should stop about now." Meiko told her, and the pain stopped stinging. "I have to put this cooling gel over it, it won't hurt. It should feel really good." He rubbed the green gel over the black mark, and Videl sighed. It did feel good.

"Better?" Videl nodded. "Good. Suddenly, she felt cold again, and started shivering. Sunchingo slapped his forehead.

"Ofcourse!" He pulled at Videl's arm, trying to get her to hurry up. "I almost forgot about the vaccine. Good day Meiko."

"Good day, Sunchingo."

Sunchingo pulled Videl back into the lab, and placed her on the bed. "Alright, let me search for it. don't worry, it hurts about as much as that mark did, and you survived that."

Videl nodded. She pulled her shirt down off her shoulder again, and looked down. She gasped. "It's--it's burnt my skin." It was half a circle, with a forth of a cirlcle. It was simple enough.

"No it didn't. It just looks like it did." Sunchingo called from the storage room.

"Is it perminate?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, until you gain your freedom. Once you earn your freedom, the king and king alone has a gel that removes the scar. Then your free to go and do whatever you'd like."

"Yes, I suppose--" Items started to fall out of the room. How hard was it to find a vaccine needle? Videl rolled her eyes, and spotted a needle near the sink. "Uh, Sunchingo?"

"Yes Videl?"

"Is that it?" she asked, pointing at it.

He poked his head out, and looked at where she was pointing. "Well, Spruke is a god o' mighty and Lepord is still a virgin. (A/N: uh, yeah... just don't ask) If it was a snake, it would have bitten me."

He picked it up, then a wet cleaning cloth. He laid the needle on a table near the bed. He dabbed Videl's upper right arms with the cloth, cleaning and tendering the skin. He put the cloth down, picking up the needle. Before insirting it to her skin, he whispered, "You might want to look away. People think that if you don't look at it, it doesn't hurt as much. I think it's rubbish, but your welcome to try." She turned her head, and tensed her face. He insirted the needle.

Videl stiffled a gasp. She could feel the cold substance going into her vein, warming the blood inside of it. It didn't hurt at all. Or maybe it was just how numb with shock she was.

He withdrew the needle, and placed another white cloth over it. "Keep this here. It'll heal the wound."

Videl held the cloth there, but watched him. He stashed the needle in a place he'd find it; in a drawer. Videl could feel herself getting dizzy once again. "Oh yes, that's a side effet. You might pass out for a few hours."

Videl nodded, sleep was good. Her body longed for that comfortable cot. SUnchingo returned with clothes in his hands. "What are those for?" Videl asked.

"Your new clothes."

"My new clothes?"

"Yes," he told her, "you'll need clothes that show your mark on. And those clearly don't." He held out a pair of fuzy gray pants and a black tank top. (A/N: Hey, why not? It's what i'm wearing... except my tank top is gray. Just like my pants!)

Videl nodded, and fainted again.

*

"Good god, Sunchingo. What did you give her?"

"The vaccine."

"You gave her the vaccine?" a female voice echoed. Vindala. "No wonder she's sleeping like a rock."

Sunchingo smiled and nodded. Gohan hung in the back, not wanting to join their conversation, just wanting to collect his slave and be heading home. 

"Is she ready?" Gohan asked them. Vindala looked back and smiled.

"Not quite," Sunchingo answered him. "SHe needs to get dressed. Vindala, would you?"

Vindala nodded, taking the clothes from Sunchingo and wrapping an arm around Vide's waist, trying to hold her up. "Come along dear. Let's get you changed."

They walked around to an other side of the room, into the storage closet. Gohan sighed, and leaned his back against the wall. "Gohan," Sunchingo began.

"Don't try, Sunchingo. I know what you're about to say. 'Are you sure about this?' Yes, I need a slave. And besides," he said, shifting his weight, "she's alredy been marked. She belongs to me."

Sunchingo rolled his eyes, "Alright Gohan. I hope you know what your doing."

Gohan nodded. "Exactly."

Vindala strode out, dragging an very annoyed, now fully awake Videl out from the storage room. Gohan gave her a simple look, then nodded. "Is she ready now?"

Vindala nodded. "Yes, she's redy now."

Sunchingo gave GOhan a package of pills. "Now these are the gravity pills. Make sure she gets one every morning."

GOhan tossed the pills back to Videl. "Sunchingo, will you listen to yourself? You sound like your her father. i am not her babysitter. I am her master. Come slave."

"I already told you," Videl said, placing her hands apon her hips. "I have a name."

Gohan turned, and grinned. "Which would be?"

"Videl."

"Fine, Videl, come. You have work to do." Videl followed him out. Sunchingo rolled his eyes. Yeah, she had work to do. She had to make him stop being so conceited.

*

The way there was uneventful. They had reached another building, close the the one they just came from. Gohan entered it, and Videl followed. He arose to the third floor, and unlocked room 88. He pushed the door open, and sighed. "This is your new home. Home sweet home. Your room's upstairs. Don't stay behind."

Videl walked in, closing the door behind her. Gohan looked at her, with quizzical eyes. "What are you looking at?"

Videl looked at him. Not ever in her wildest dreams, had she ever dreamed she'd be here. There, on a forern planet, in a house with a cute saiyajin, but the downside; a slave?

*****

A/N: What did you expect? The markings sound kind of like tatto's don't they? Oh well, it's 4:30 a.m. now and I'm still tired, but I can't go to sleep. Videl faints alot in this chapter? I jsut relized that. Yeah, i understand the markings can be a little confusing. I'm working on a language for them. Yes, it's called Saiyajin 900. Don't ask... it should be posted on my website when my scanner gets fixed. But at the rate this is going, that'll be never! LOL, so i know yall are dying of suspence! Well, wait no longer! POLL RESULTS!

Vegeta/Bulma:100

Goku/Chi-Chi:62

Gohan/Videl:116

Goten/Bra:57

Goten/Marron:56

Trunks/Pan: 82

Trunks/Marron:50

Uub/Pan:38

Uub/Bra:38

Uub/Marron:36

Krillin/18:44

Tien/Lunch:39

Yamcha/Bulma:48

And the winner is Gohan/Videl! *crowds cheers, fans applaud, marching band starts up* Ok, so there won't be a parade, but hey, the won. But seriously, who knew they were going to win from the start? Don't be shy! Bulma/Vegeta came close with 94 and earned their place for second. But Trunks and Pan came in third, and I'd say Uub/Marron lost it. Pretty much all the Uub couplse didn't do to well. Sorry Uub! Can you believe that somebody wanted me to put Ricky Martin, with Piccilo? I htink I will do that! (As humor, ofcourse) hehe, this is sad, but I already have a fic planned! Ok, here is the summary for it. I will most likely post if later today if I can write a chapter for it.

****

I am what I am

They cyborgs are back; and more powerful than ever. Gohan has died, leaving th Z-senshi warriors alone to fight. Videl is twenty-two, battling herself, trying to bring back loved ones from the other world. Based on Marie Trunks time line, Gohan is taken, and the senshi warriors turn to Videl to bring him back. But as she does, she slowly falls for the mysterious saiyajin. But he is what he is, she is what she is; but together, they will be what they are, if cyborgs and fate don't interfear.

A/N: Ok, so what do you think? Should I bother writing it? Please review and tell me! I don't want to write a fic that you guys won't read! lol, I think I should have polls more often. What do yall think? Happy new year!

luv,

Panny-Plan


	15. Saiyajin Style Furnishings

****

Chapter 15::Saiyajin Style Furnishings::

A/n: Yeah, this story is taking a very interesting turn alright. Ok, everyone is telling me I'm making Gohan too mean, but he has two sides. Your about to meet the better side, today! On, Descending! (I've always wanted to do that) Just R/R. Please?

*****Chapter 15 begins now! (that sounds so weird. We're that far along?)

"This will be your room," Gohan told Videl. He led her into a small room in the back of the apartment. It had a small bed, and enough room to live with. "Any questions?"

Videl shook her head, and suddenly found herself shy. Why was she acting shy? Now? Gohan sensed this, and grinned. "Ease up, Videl." Videl looked up at him, startled by the tenderness and carness in his voice. "Trust me, you won't survive a day on Vegetasei if you don't losen up a bit."

"And you know this because?"

"I've lived here my entire life," he stated proudly. "I hope I know how to survive here. C'mon, let me show you around more." He showed her out of the room, and led her down to a smaller room. It had a couch and a chair, a small box, and a table. She admired the carvings on the walls and the sculptures in the room.

"Also," Gohan began, turning to face her, "you're going to spen alot of time here. So you might as well get to know me."

He turned, and walked into another room, which looke persumably much like a kitchen. "Well, the first thing you must know about me, is that I have two personalities."

"What do you mean?" Videl asked him.

"I can be someone completely different when I am obeying the king and fighting. But, I also can be very enthusiastic." Gohan cleared his voice. He looked at her, and a small smile played his lips. "Like I said before, you won't survive a day on Vegetasei if you don't losen up a bit, and obey me." He sighed, then scratched his head. "I don't _really_ need a slave, but I suppose I could use one. My mother has got to be tired of cooking for me. You just need to cook, keep the place clean, and get groceriys for me. That enough?"

Videl nodded, and he felt his grin widen. He began to walk away, when she called out to him. "What do I call you?"

Gohan turned back to her, startled by the question. "Excuse me?"

"I said, what do I call you?" Videl repeated.

"Oh," Gohan looked at her in a strange way that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Call me Gohan."

Videl nodded, and he turned back around, and walked off into the other room. Videl sat down in a chair at a table, and fiddled with her hair. It was musty, greasy, and she needed to be bathed badly. She twinded it around her finger, letting out a huge sigh, and hearing the door slam shut.

She turned, and saw a small person walk in, with a strange hairdo, but crazier than Gohan's. It stuck out in ever direction, and his face was wearing a scowl.

"Goooohan!" he called. "Goooooohan! GOHAN!"

Gohan came running out. He panted, and looked down at him, then scowled; like the one that was worn by the little boy. "Goten, how did you get in here?"

"You promised that you'd come and help me get in the palace to see Trunks!" Goten told him, his face slightly turning red.

"I'm sorry, Goten. Look, do you still want to go over there? I'll help get past the gaurds and take you down to Trunks' room...Goten, are you listning to me?"

"No," Goten told his brother, and looked over at Videl. She was looking back and forth between Goten and Gohan, shocked by the resimbalance.

"Why do I bother? Goten, how did you get here? Did you tell mom where you were going? She wouldn't have let you gone alone, knowing about the carblions--"

"Gohan, get real. Even if I did tell her, then she would have said yes. Who wouldn't help the son of Kakorotto? I'm alot safer than you think. Dad is one of the best warriors the king has, and so are you. I've got it made." Gohan crossed his arms, and looked back at Videl. "Gohan, who's that?"

Gohan looked up at Videl, and saw she was starring at them. She had heard the conversation. "She's uh, well, she's my slave." he mumbles, his cheeks turning crimson.

"She's pretty," Goten observed. "Don't you think so, Gohan?"

Gohan was suddenly very interested in his gloves. "I haven't really noticed, Goten." WHy was Goten embarrasing him? Wait--what did he have to be embarrased about? She was his slave. Most saiyajin men had them; why should he be embarrased to have one?

Videl turned red at Goten's remark. She was used of her father saying what a pretty girl she was, how much she looked like her mother, and it made her proud. He would used to tell her stories, describe her, when he was so happy. Before after he saved the mayor went to his head. The fame was to much for him. Videl felt on the verge of tears as she thought of her father.

Father...he was always there, even when she didn't expect it, he would listen to her, or pretent to. Even if he did pretent, he did a damn good job of it. Earth...home...dad...Erasa...Sharpner...Tien...Yamcha...Krillin. Oh Krillin was a second father to her. When Hercules always went away, Krillin would watch over her, just when he did while she was still a young student of Master Roshi. Her eyes were burning, and she wanted to run into her room, and cry and sob, until there were no tears left to shed. After that, she'd just mope around.

She felt a tear run down her cheek, blurring her vision. SHe saw Goten pop his head infront of her. "What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was so sweet. Nothing like how Gohan's was so cold when they fought.

"Nothing," she lied.

"You look sad." Goten told her. "Why are you sad?"

"I just miss my family, that's all." Videl smiled at him, trying to change the subject. "Hey, your cute. How're you?"

Goten grinned, and beamed. "I'm Goten. His brother." he gestured toward Gohan. "Don't worry, I'm alot niscer than he is, kay?"

Videl giggled, and nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Videl, I'm going to take him to visit his friend--"

"Trunks."

"Right. Are you gonna be okay here?" Gohan actually looked like he cared. Videl blinked at him. 

"Sure. I'll be fine."

Gohan nodded, and took Goten's shoulder in his hand. "I'll be right back." They turned, and Videl tried to stiffen a giggle. It was amazing how much brothers can look like each other. They both had the same, wide, confiden step. A step of a warrior.

They left, leaving Videl alone, to finally be alone, to finally let herself down.

*~*

"Woman, don't make me wait again. I'm hungry."

Bulma stared at her mate, giving him her best death glare, then resumed her eating. Her eight year old son was inhaling her food, the typical for a male saiyajin. She sighed, feeling so alone, and decided to get up and take a walk around the palace.

"I'm taking a walk, Vegeta. You may come along if you like. And I swear, if you call me woman one more time..."

Vegeta smirked as she threatend him. "Yes? What if I do? What will you do?" He chuckled at the last part, trying to imagen the most violent thing Bulma had ever done; breaking a toaster.

Bulma grinned, "No more sex." she told him as a matter of factly, making him stop laughing, cough, and Trunks to laugh uncontainably.

"Hehehe, that's funny mom! Dad! Hahahaha!" Trunks fell out of his chair, holding his stomach in. He had to eventually cover his mouth to keep his new meal down.

"Fine woma--Bulma." He growled at her departing, smug form. He turned to Trunks as soon as she was out of earshot. "Boy, don't ever let your mate do that to you."

"I HEARD THAT!" Bulma called. Vegeta scowled. _Saiyajin ears, damnit. SHe can hear everything._

"I can hear everything, Vegeta."

Vegeta stared at the doorway. "Since when did you start to read minds?"

she didn't respond, just a laugh was heard. Trunks grinned at his shocked father. "I'm gonna go wait for Goten, dad. Now, stay right here, alright? Don't move an inch--" he trailed off by laughter. Vegeta growled at him.

"Get up brat. This is no way for the Prince of all Saiyajins to act. People will stop respecting you." he growled again, and went down the corridor. "I'm going to train."

Trunks stopped laughing in mid giggle, but kept sniggering his whole way to the entrance of the palace.

He rounded the corner, to see the stairway to the dungens, were they kept their slaves until they needed to be used, or anything else. He rounded another corner. Then another. Another. Corner.

"Dang! This wasn't here last week! Mom has got to stop adding onto the palace," Trunks sighed. Then he heard Gohan's voice to a reliefe.

"I'm telling you, I'm going to see the king!" Gohan shouted. Trunks peeked around the door, and looked at them. Gohan was yelling at the gaurd, and Goten had a dazed look on his face.

"Sorry, Gohan. Even though your a top warrior, I can't let you in with him."

"What?!? Are you afraid that he'll break something. Come on, Mathazar. Cut him some slack. His descendants aren't exactly clumsy."

"You were when you were younger." Mathazar told him.

Gohan smacked his forehead. "Ok, well, let me put it this way. He's not me! ANd besides, I'll walk him in until he sees Trunks, then I'll just go be on my way--"

"Sorry." he said again.

GOhan raised a fist angerly at the man. "Mathazar, let me in or I swear I will do something horrible to you. I've got a new slave out my house and I need to get back to it."

"A pretty one too!" GOten chirped.

"Sorry, without royal invitation, I can't let you in."

"I come in here everyday without royal invitation. Wait...yeah, I am asked to come here. That's not the point, Mathazar."

"I invited him, Mathazar!" Trunks stepped out and ran forward. "Sorry it took so long, Goten. Dad was having an argument with mom and it was funny." He looked up at Gohan. "Hi Gohan! Wanna play with us?"

"No," Goten told him. "He's got better things to do. He has to tell his new pretty slave girl what to do. And just between you and me," he added in a whisper," I think Gohan has a crush on her!"

Trunks gasped, and winked at Gohan. He rolled his eyes, but forced a happy smile. "Have fun guys."

"You too!" Goten and Trunks both called. Gohan stared at them. They knew way to much about the wrong things.

*~*

"So," Gohan didn't know what to say. "You must be tired. You don't really have to do anything now. Just rest if you'd like." He stood up, and walked over to the couch.

Videl stared at him, and smiled slightly. "Thank you." She got up, and walked past the room, walking past him, and into her small room.

The bed was small, and the room was small as well, but atleast she had a place to live. She sighed, wondering if Krillin, Yamcha and Tien ever lasted agains the saiyajins. _Yeah right, Videl. You barley last to that guy. They couldn't last._ She sighed. What was his name again? Gohan-san? Something like that. She smiled as she crawled into the bed, her head hitting the soft pillow. She fell asleep without another thought.

*****

A/N: It's interesting, but hey, R/R! Gohan is nice one minute, then the cruel the next. I might make a squeal to this if yall want it when it's done. Hehehe, well, what do you know? Next chapter a few weeks have gone by…if you know what I mean. *wink* *wink*

I love reviews, but I love emails too!!!!!

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed Chpt. 14: Godrin Wolf, lildudek12, Anime Sister, Juuhachigou Sedai, Kobra, Kat, Pan2k, Silver Reaper11, AnimeAngelVidel, Saiyan Serpent, sakura, Harry's Girl, Ace Ventura, and Gohan.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made me feel so loved! Emails make me feel loved as well! hehehehe… R/R!!!! Ja ne!


	16. The Festival

Descending

By: Panny-Plan

Part Two:

****

Present

__

The now, the here, through which all futre plunges in to the past.

-James Joyce

Chapter 16 The Festival

A/N: We reached 200! Yipee! S great special thanks to **saiyangoku** for being the 200th reveiwer! Thanks for the sweet reviews yall! They mean alot to me! ANy way, I've descided to divide this fic into parts. Past, (chappies 1-15) Present (16-22) and Future (23-34). Hopefully I can writre that many chapters, so realy! Actually, screw everything i just wrote up there. Parts will change with ever 100 reviews! SO keep revieing please!

Thanks **Melissa**, **Videl Son**, and **Enchantress109** for emailing me!!!!!

*****

So a few cups of peence never did harm to anyone.

But a few was atleast two. He'd drank atleast eleven.

It wasn't healthy, he mused, looking over at the deserted cups. That he was slowly killing himself. Why? Simple. Since the god damned day she walked into his life, he'd felt like he was going in a million directions. And his skin was just holding him in.

And he hated it.

He hated her.

But he couldn't deny how he felt about her.

His pulsed raced when ever she said his name, he sweat when they were alone, and he couldn't concentrate on anything but her since she came here. Since she became more than his slave...his friend.

The sun was rising now, peeking in through the windows and balcony. She laid on the couch. Her hair was tossled, her clothes were wrinkled...and yet she smelled so good. So sweet. Like aplle cider. Even when he was in his room, he could still smell her.

SHe had only been here for two weeks. Enough time to drive him insane. But the truth was...he liked it.

Strange, Raditz had once told him how he felt when he had bonded to his mate. "Your stomach turnes, and your heart beats so fast, it feels like it's going to jump out of your chest. And you begin to tremble and sweat and get real nervous."

How true.

WHen he fought beside his father and uncle, he tried to keep his mind clear--blank. But it floated back. To Videl.

*~*

Videl smiled as she lifted her head from her pillow. Except to find that her pillow was gone. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and stared around them murky room. She and Gohan had played card games last n ight, Iqito, a popular saiyajin game.

She had fallen asleep next to him, her head in his lap. Atleast they are seeing Chi-Chi again today. Thank god.

*~*

"Sweet heart!"

Chi-Chi walked to her son and gave him a squeeze. "Kassan, your killing me."

Videl surpressed a giggle as she saw Goku give Gohan a wink. Gohans' face turned an awful color of crimson. "Well, how are you Videl?" Chi-Chi looked over at Videl, instead of starring at her sons' expression. 

"Fine, Chi-Chi. Just a little tired, that's all." Videl stretched.

"Really..." Chi-Chi smiled thoughtfully. "I wonder why."

"We were playing Iqito, mom. Dad, what is it?" Gohan stared at his father, who had been tugging on his sleeve since the moment he'd arrived. He looked like a child; playful and mischief in his eyes.

"What were you two _really_ doing last night?" His eyes were playful. Like they hadn't been light in a century.

"We were playing Iqito! Nothing more!" You wish Gohan. He sighed inside of himself. 

Gokus' expression straightened. "Gohan, I'm not blind. I see you like her."

"I don't like her! She's my slave! I hate her!" Gohan looked back over to her. "I can't like her."

"You hate her because you like her so much," Goku teased. "Gohans' got a crush! Gohans' got a crush!"

Chi-Chi walked in, smiling. She stared at her mate dance up and down singing "Gohans' got a crush" and her son blushing furiously. "What's going on in here?"

Gohan looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing mom! Dad is just acting nuts. He needs food. Dad, eat food and shut up," he added to his father.

"Who do you have a crush on, Gohan? Is it Riokko?" Chi-Chi let her smile spread into a large smirk. "Gohan, who is it?"

"Nobody, mom!"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Sure, Gohan. I'll take that as a Riokko. She'll be delighted to hear this!"

Gohan turned from red to white. "MOM! Don't do that! I don't like her! I'm not going to like her! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO MATE WITH HER!" Gohan cried at his mother. Her rounded the corner, and everyone was starring at him.

Goten looked at his brother curiously, then looked at Chi-Chi. "Mama? Is brother alright?"

Chi-Chi nodded her head and held in laughter. "Yes he is Goten. He's fine."

A loud horn was heard from the distance. It was a familiar tune that Gohan knew by heart. The Kings' song. (a/n: vegeta has a song? Cool!)

A saiyajin stepped down from the air; his face wearing a serious frown. "Kakorotto? Gohan?" The two warriors stepped out of the house. "We need you back at the palace. The King has urgent news."

"What kind of news?" Goku asked, raising his brow.

"We are under another attack. Well, we may be later. The Carbloins are threatening to." The saiyajin told them. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He looked sweet on the inside to Videl. That's what Gohan looked like too when he was serving the King. Almost scary.

"Thank you Nichias. We're right behind you." Gohan told him, and the saiyajin turned to leave. Gohan scratched his head. "Good Spruke, father. I thought we made peace with Carbloins. Did we not?"

Chi-Chi nodded and kissed her mate goodbye. Gohan watched them, trying to ignore the toppsie-turnie feeling in his stomach. Butterflies threatened to come up. Goku turned back to his eldest son, and took off with him. Chi-Chi sighed, and watched them depart.

She walked back in, and smiled at Videl. She was playing with Goten, and eating a snack. She sighed. Even if she was a slave, she deserved to live a proper life. And she knew Gohan would never hurt her. Never. But the King was a different story. Gohan didn't have a spouse to do everything like Goku did, so they never did get slaves. But Gohan needed one to cook for him, clean, and do everything else. She sighed. Life wasn't supposed to be that hard.

*~*

Gohan and Goku burst into the Kings' corridor, panting and huffing. The looked up, to see Vegetas' annoyed face and several guards giving them sympathetic looks. "Sorry...*pant*...we're late, your highness. *pant* We were slowed down by my mate," Goku explained.

Vegeta stared at them for a moment, then sighed. "It's alright, Kakorotto. No need to get in about your mate." He paused, and then looked over at the gaurds. A simple hand gesture shooed them away. "It was only a false alarm, however, we must stand on guard. They may try to attack us again. Gohan," he said again. 

Gohan looked at the King. "Yes, sire?"

"You are going to be with me. Is that understood? Stay in your apartment at all times, never leave. Same to you Kakorotto. We can't have the two highest warriors on the planet frolicking around at times of war." He looked at the two again.

Gohan nodded, suddenly very gleeful of knowing the importance of him. He felt honored. "Thank you, your highness. We appreciate it." Gohan swept a deep bow; Goku did the same.

Gohan shifted his weight from leg to leg. He was waiting for the king to dismiss him. But he didn't. He adressed Goku.

"Kakorotto," Vegeta began, "my son is aproching the age of mating. Much like your son is, I believe?"

Goku nodded his head, and forced a small smiled. "Yes, sire. Why?"

His black eyes were fire, with out the flame. Then he glanced back over to Gohan. "We will discuss it later. It will be a festival. Much like the ones a hundred years ago, do you recal?"

Goku nodded, and a smile played his lips. "I do indeed remember your highness. I remember indeed. It was magical. The night I mated." Goku sighed, and looked over at Gohan, and couldn't help but snigger. Gohan stared at the two, as if they were old friends, remembering a memorie from sholifting from a candy store.

"You are dismissed. Kakorotto, please come by later. We must discuss, this...festival we are planning." Vegeta sniggered. Gohan's jaw dropped. The King? Sniggering?

Gohan turned with his father, and looked at him. "What was that about father? You and the King looked like you've known each other for years."

Goku just smiled at his eldest son. "Wait and see, Gohan. Wait and see. The Festival will be wonderful. Trunks and Goten will love it."

Goku shot ahead of his son, heading back toward their house. Gohan stopped in mid air, starring at the dot that used to be his father. What kind of festival was he talking about? And Trunks and Goten? What the hell was going on? He'd have to wait and see...

*********

A/N: Ok, so the festival didn't really have to go with this story, but it has to go with the sequeal I mentioned last chappy! So brace yourself peeps! Sorry if this chappy was a bit confusing! But I couldn't help it. Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry to say, I'm going to be taking a break! From writing, not reveiwing! So, this is really the only story I'm going to update. But thanks for the suport! I've got 18 more chapters to write before this fic is even close to finishing! God damnit! How do I do this?

A VVVVEEEERRRRYYYY special thanks to everyone who reviewed chappy 15!

****

York Coffee, Knights' Creed, Great fic!, Enchantress109, scream, AnimeAngelVidel, saiyangoku, Volvo woman, Lauren, Elizabeth, Supergirl1015, the fresh prince of bell air, great fic!, Juu-san, flip gloss, SSJ Gohan, Attention!, Anime Girl, PureAppleJuice, Stardustvidel, Videl Son, Little Pet, Anime Sister, Saiyan Serpent, fanfic, Ace Ventura, Janie, loved1, Melissa, Videl-san, and DigiExpert

31 reveiws! Alright! And we broke 200! I love you guys! Your all so sweet!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I'm really wondering if I should make a sequel to this fic. Please tell me if I should! If yall would bother to read it. I have a great idea in mind, but I'm not sure! Please tell me! Thanks!

Luv,

Panny-Plan


	17. Ice Castles

Descending

By: Panny-Plan

Chapter 17 Ice Castles

A/N: You guys will never believe this! Already at 300! OMG! Thanks to **Mystic Gohan** for the 300th reveiw! WOW! THANKS GUYS! Yall make me feel sooo loved! Keep r/r! I've come up will a great plan! I think once this fic is over I'll put out all the reviews. Bad or good idea? R/r/r/r/r/r!!!

Ok, I admit it, chapter 16 didn't make much sense, but I already explained when it came into place! In the sequel. You guys are so sweet! Thanks for the reveiws! You guys are the greatest! Yall are gonna looooove this chappy!

*******

It was snowing.

Surprisingly, since it was barley ever cold on Vegetasei. Gohan was at home, the fire crackling in the darkness. The lights were off, and the coldness of the winter wonder land was breezing inside.

Goten was over again. 

Videl was at the stove, cooking for the two hungry saiyajins, and hovering to keep warm. 

"Gohan? Did you try to fix it?" Goten asked. 

Gohan nodded. "I thought I did. But I guess I didn't." 

Videl rolled her eyes and tossed the meat into three plates. "Men...they're useless." She picked them all up, and walked back over to them. 

"What?" Gohan looked at her hand Goten a plate, then offer him one. He took it, and smiled at her. "Thanks, Videl. I'm starving." 

She smiled, and started to eat hers. When she was done, she gazed out the window. "It's beautiful, isn't it Gohan?" 

He looked up from his plate, and at her. She was...outstanding. Her with her raven hair, her ivory skin..."What's beautiful?" 

"The snow." Videl sighed heavily, and looked at him. "It's gorgeous." 

He nodded and silently agreed. He looked back over at her, and smiled. She managed to smile back, but shivered. It wasn't that cold in here. Why was she still shivering? The vaccine... 

"C'mon Videl. You're freezing. We need to get you to Sunchingo so he can give you your vaccine." He put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back. Like he was concerned. Too concerned. 

"I'm fine." She was lying. She was freezing, but hot from his touch. 

"No your not. You're turning blue. Come on. Goten, hurry up." 

Goten jumped up and grinned. Videl laughed at the eight year old. "Then we can go outside and play!" 

*~*

Gohan knocked on Sunchingos' office. No response. He knocked again, a bit harder. But no response except giggling and a low growl. Gohan shrugged, and opened the door. 

Sunchingo jumped off the cot and looked up at Gohan. "Gohan! What a pleasant surprise!" 

Gohan nodded and eyed the saiyajin. "Are we interrupting something, Sunchingo?" 

Sunchingo glanced over his shoulder at Vindala. "No!" He said finally. "Not a thing. What can I do for you?" 

Gohan looked between the two, then sighed. "Videl needs her vaccine. She's freezing again." Gohan told him, and then looked over to Videl. She was looking at Sunchingo and Vindala with the same sort of look on her face. 

"Yes," Sunchingo fumbled through some drawers. "Take a seat, Videl. I'll find this in a moment..." 

Videl sat on the hard chair, and tapped her hands on her knees. She wasn't nervous, just to cold. Sunchingo smiled and pulled out the vaccine. He looked at Videl over his shoulder and sent her a sweet smile. 

She smiled back, but kept shaking. Sunchingo walked back towards her, and started to dab her upper arm. 

"That's just making me colder," she told him. 

"Well," he smiled, "You won't be cold after this. Now will you? No you won't. Okay, you know the pain so you do what you want to do." 

He slightly pricked Videl with the needle, and waited. Videl felt the cold metal slide past her skin. She felt the cold medicine wash over her body, and started to heat her blood pressure. She closed her eyes, as she felt the pain of the needle. 

Gohan watched Videl. She looked like she was in so much pain, but how could he help her? He wanted to hurt Sunchingo for causing her pain. What? What was he saying? How could he do that? He sighed, and decided to change his attention to Goten and Vindala. Vindala was giving Goten a gooseberry tart, a saiyajins favorite desert. 

Videl sighed as Sunchingo placed the needle on the side table and cooled gel over it. (a/n: they have a lot of gel...and creams...I just now noticed that) When he was done, Sunchingo left Videl and started questioning Gohan. 

"Does she need more pills? Are you feeding her? She needs to go tho these check ups once a week and she missed last week. Is something wrong?" 

Gohan cocked his head. "Sunchingo, hang on. She's not my pet. She feeds herself, no she doesn't need more pills, and I forgot about her check up last week. Answer you questions?" 

Sunchingo let out a small laugh. "Yes. Don't mind me, Gohan. I'm just a crazy cook." 

"Sunchingo," Gohan said, "The right expression is 'I'm a crazy old cook.' You did it wrong." 

"I don't care. I'm not old." 

"To me you are. I'm 18 and your 35." Gohan smiled at the look on his face. 

"Get out! Get out. You're annoying me again, Gohan. It was funny when you were fifteen. Now it's just annoying." 

Gohan pouted. "No time to catch a ride down memory lane?" 

"Nope. Now come on Videl...Goten." He hushed them out of the door. "GOHAN! Don't forget about Videl's appointment next week!" 

"I won't!" Gohan called after him, and disappeared. Sunchingo shut the door, and let out a sigh. 

"Vindala--"

She stood up. "I should go." 

"No!" He rushed over to her. "Please, don't go." 

"Sunchingo, I can't do this any longer. This isn't right." She sighed and leaned back against the cot. "I'm tired of hiding Sunchingo. I want to do this more than anything. I want all of Vegetasei to know about us and what happened. But it's against the law. Only one mate per saiyajin. That's the rule. We can't--"

"Forget everything, Vindala. Just everything. Tell me what you want to do. Not what the King wants us to do." 

She bit her bottom lip, and looked him in the eye. "I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be proud to be yours, but...I just can't seem to believe everyone will love the idea of us as much as we do. And what about Zeik? What do I do with him? It would ruin him. His chances of ever serving the King if we did this. But I can't ignore this mark on my neck either." 

Sunchingo wrapped his arms around Vindala and held her close to his chest. "I know, Vindala. I know." He inhaled her sweet honey scent. "Don't worry, love." 

*~* 

"Catch Gohan!" 

Gohan turned around as Goten threw a snowball right at him. He ducked and it hit one of the snow covered trees. Videl laughed as the two brothers continued in snow war. 

"You'll have to do better than that to catch me, Goten!" Gohan yelled at him, and dodged another snowball. 

"This isn't fair, Gohan-san!" Goten sniffed fake tears. (a/n: hehehehehe, Goten, you're spoiled) "You're to fast for me to hit!" 

Gohan sighed, and looked at his little brother cradling his face in his hands. "Oh all right. I'll let you hit me once. Okay? Only once." 

Goten threw his face out of his hands and smiled at Gohan. "Really? Oh goody!" Goten started to pack an extra large snowball. Videl let out a small laugh. Gohan glared at her. 

"Yeah, it'll be really funny if he actually hurt me. He can throw pretty good." Gohan looked back at Goten. Goten let the ball launch at Gohan's face. 

Gohan spat out ice and snow and smiled at his little brother. Soon a dozen more snowballs started to be thrown at him. "GOTEN! I said only one!" 

Goten stopped and let the snowball fall. "Gomen, Gohan. I'm sorry." 

"Go play with Trunks in the snow, alright? He'll be a lot more fun than me. You can catch him." 

Goten's eyes lit up. "Okay! But hopefully Bra won't bug us!" Goten flew up in the sky, and dashed in the direction of the palace. 

Gohan scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at Videl. "That kid..." He started to walk, and motioned for her to come along. She went up to his side, and looked at him. 

"So Gohan, this is pretty much a normal life on Vegetasei, huh?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Pretty much. You've got it made for a slave though. Most of saiyajins treat them like shit. But you're different Videl." 

She smiled. "You are too." She took another look around. "It's so beautiful. More than Earth. Wow, it's just beautiful." 

_Just like you,_ he thought. He couldn't be thinking that, but somehow, no matter how hard he tried not to think of how pretty she was, he always did. Damnit. 

Gohan stopped under a tree and gripped Videl's shoulders so she would look at him. "Videl?" 

"Yeah?" 

His heart was starting to beat in his throat. "Uh..." He didn't know what, but his face had started to travel down ward. Videl started to go upward and tilted her head to the right, and Gohan followed. Their lips were an inch away--centimeter--they lightly brushed against each other. 

Plop. 

A huge pile of snow fell on Gohan's head. Gohan laughed, and pulled away from her. Videl let out a small laugh too, and tried to get the snow off his head. 

"Well, Mr. Snowman, what do you have to say to yourself?" Videl teased. 

Gohan smiled and started to walk again. "I say I go home and change and we drink some peence." 

Videl smiled warmly. "Sounds like a plan to me!" 

*****

A/N: This isn't the first time she's said that! Any way, they almost kissed! Yes! That means there going to get together soon! But I don't know when exactly. But in the next chappy some interesting things happen! 

So what was all this stuff abotu Sunchingo and Vindala? Are the lovers? heheheh, I'm evil so you won't find out. Atleast until farther into the fic. We're almost to the end. I've got another 13 chappies to write! Yeah! Well, bye!

A suuuuper BIG thankies who reviewed chappy 16!

****

Mystic Gohan, more!!!!!!!!, clicky chick, Little Pet, Harry's Gal, Gohan, Anime Girl, flip-gloss, Videl-san, fanfic, Juu-san, loved1, Volvo Woman, The fresh prince of Bell air, dbgt Pan, Veggie Lover, Blue Lagoon, Blind Eye, Knights' Creed, sora, Chrissy, Lolly Girl, Great fic!, York Coffee, Peppie Le Pue, silver, Goku lover, Panny, Kewis, Saiyan Serpent, Avery, Marei Brown, Melissa, Videl Son, Anime Expert, Enchantress109, Tisoyia, Panra, Sky_Dragon, Anime Sister, keja wilson, DigiExpert, and Pan2k

43 reviews! OMG! Yall are so sweeeeeeeet with extra sugar on top! 

luvv,

((~Panny-Plan~)) 


	18. Time Will Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own a cute action figure of Gohan in his Saiyaman outfit...cute!

A/N: Osu people! I am totally caught up-to-date with my Japanese! There's some in this chapter, and it's a bit confusing, so sorry! ACK! You guys will loooooooove this chapter because I said so! Got it? I know it's been a really long wait, but I have had so much work to do! Please understand! Thanks! Ja ne! R/r!

Another A/N: Just to let you know, this chapter is veeery strange. All right? Okay. Gohan breaks into...oh just read it.

Part Two. Descending

*~* Chapter Eighteen *~*

Time Will Tell

Something told Gohan to wait.

It wasn't his brother, mind him, it wasn't his father, or his mother. It was Videl. 

She was always there, when he awoke, she would be in the kitchen cooking, or be in the living room, or playing with Goten, or asleep on the couch. He couldn't escape her. But a small part of him didn't want to escape her. He didn't want to leave her.

Gohan sat on the couch and looked at the paper he was reading. For some reason, the words just bounced off his mind. He couldn't read them. He sighed, and set the table back down, and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He heard her open the door, and hurry in. He got a swift of the fresh spring air from the open door. The door shut. Videl's scent filled the room.

"I hope you don't mind not having Quail Eggs tonight, Gohan. The line was all out. But I got some Pallid meant for those meat patties you like so much," she told him. She set everything down in the kitchen and came out to look at him. She sat down next to him, then smiled.

"Gohan, you okay?" She sounded amused.

He opened his eyes, and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine Videl." He shut his eyes again. "I'm just under too much stress." 

"You want me to rub your neck or something?" she asked. She smiled at him. "Gohan, I know you too well. What's the matter?"

He smiled, and looked over at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud buzzing interrupted him. Gohan looked at the door for a moment, then sighed. He walked over to the door an opened it. Remus ran into the room, followed by Riokko.

"This is it, Gohan," Remus muttered, still pacing around the room. "We're in deep. The King's on our tails. There's no way we're getting ourselves out of this one. Hi," he added to Videl.

Gohan went to Remus. "What are you talking about? And did you have to bring _her_?" He pointed at Riokko.

Remus nodded, and popped a sweet into his mouth. "She's stalking me too. I think she's stalking every male within her age range." He leaned against the wall and looked at Gohan. "I mean, I'm three years older than you, and I have a girlfriend, who I'm going to mate with soon, and she's STILL stalking me. A guy couldn't have it better than this."

"Did you have to bring her into my house though?" Gohan groaned as he felt a pair of hands stroke his back. "Not now, Riokko."

"But Gohan, you look tense! I'll give you a back rub while you and Remus discuss what he's been blabbering about the whole way here."

"What?"

"He's been talking about something about the King, and contracts-"

"REMUS! You didn't sign it...did you?" Gohan stared at Remus.

"Hai. I did. And now, of course, being General, the King is going to be on our tails!" Remus buried his head in his hands. "How did I do this?"

"That's what I want to know!" Gohan growled at him. "Remus, how could you?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." He hit his head against the wall. 

"Remus, we don't have peace between the Carbloins! They're still our top choice enemies! They're too close now! They could attack any time!"

Remus looked up, slightly smiling. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless," he continued, "we get that contract and rip it into shreds before the King sees...are you up for adventure, Gohan? A little excitement?"

Gohan scratched his head, intrigued with the idea. "If we're caught, you know what it means...wait, why do you need me?"

"You're the King's royal advisor! You can get into the palace without an invitation..." Remus trailed off.

Gohan shook his head, and just realized that Videl was still in the room. "Perfect timing, ne?" He laughed nervously. "Remus, what time do you want em to meet you?"

Remus tapped his chin, and his tail tightened around his waist. "Can't you come now? The sooner the better."

"Fine. Let's go." He grabbed his scouter off the side table and turned to Videl. "Videl, I'll be back as soon as possible. Okay? Go ahead and make dinner for yourself." He smiled at her, then walked out of the door, followed by Remus. Riokko looked at Videl disapprovingly, and then smirked. 

"You're master is mine."

She walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Videl rolled her eyes. "Kono ama...[1]" She walked over to the door, and locked it, knowing Gohan would break it down later for food. She walked into the kitchen, and turned on the overhead light. "Some dinner...I'll save him the patties." She pulled out one small slab of meat and began to chop it into small pieces. She tossed the pieces on to a plate. She placed her hand over them, using her ki to warm them up. She sighed.

She took her plate back over to the couch, and began to chew slowly. The sunlight peeked in through the open window. She smiled, and leaned back on the cushions. She closed her eyes and began to sleep. 

* * *

She was dreaming. Dreaming of a place she could only be in a dream, and nobody could get to her. Except now. Except him. She could feel him calling her. Her mark was burning. But why wasn't she moving? 

She was in that room again. The all white room. Except it was different. She was wearing a long silk white gown; her mothers. The door. It opened and closed again. Strong arms held her waist, a pair of lips kissed her cheek. A chin rested on her shoulder.

"Videl..."

It was such a soft sweet voice, but, who was it? It was so familiar, but who could it have been? She felt so warm in those arms, so safe. The world stood still. It was perfect. 

The wind blew her hair out of her face as the room around her began to dissolve. Everything began to dissolve into utter darkness. Before it went, she turned around to face the person who had held her.

Son Gohan.

~*~

"Gohan! Slow down! Let me catch up with you two! Goooooohan!"

Gohan covered his ears as Riokko yelled again. "Will you shut up, Riokko? Remus, why did you bring her along?"

Remus blinked, surprised. "I thought you said she could come along."

"No I didn't."

Remus shrugged. "Whatever. Okay, we have to get into the palace first before we can get into the contract. Understand? Who's the guard...Uub? He's a softie! I thought it was Mathazar...Uub let's anyone in he knows. Wonder how he even keeps the job," he trailed off.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Riokko, why don't you stand next to Uub and talk to him while me and Remus and me will go in and get-"

"Bad idea, mate." Remus whispered, smiling. "She's got a bigger mouth than your father has of awards. Trust me. . . that's a lot."

Gohan rolled his eyes and walked steadily up to Uub. "Good evening, Uub."

Uub looked at him, smiling. "Good evening, Gohan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I need to get in with Remus. Alright?"

"That's fine! Where is he?" Uub looked around the dark space. 

"Here." Remus stepped out of the shadows, and then grinned. "Let's go. Sooner we go in, the sooner we go out." He smiled and put an arm around Gohan's shoulder and pushed him toward the palace doors. "Don't look back, just keep walking." Remus said through his teeth. 

"Where're we going?"

"The Yubbinkyoku [2]. Hurry up before it locks!" Remus gave Gohan a slight pushed toward a door. He shut it behind him, and smiled at Gohan. "Now I need to know how to turn these damn things on...ah ha! Thank you Gohan! Just a moment before we're out of here."

"Hurry up, Remus." Gohan spat. "I don't like to be here at this hour." 

"Alright...it's gone. Let's go. I think I hear somebody coming"

Gohan dashed out of the room, and bumped into Trunks. Trunks looked up at him for a moment, then smiled. "Gohan! Stay and play with me! Goten didn't come over and Otusan says if I ask him to play one more time he'll blow my brains out of my head. Please, Gohan? Please? Nobody wants to play with me!"

Gohan shook his head. "Trunks! I just have to get back to Videl...she's alone, and I don't think she appreciates that. Tomorrow, okay?"

Trunks sighed, stuck out his bottom lip. "Okay...see you tomorrow."

"Great. See you tomorrow, and I'll bring Trunks." Gohan let out a sigh of relief. 

"Have fun with Videl! Tell her I said hi!" Trunks waved back at him. He pouted, and slumped against a wall. "Now who's going to play with me?" He smiled evilly. "Oh, Mathazar..."

~*~

Videl awoke with cold sweat beads resting on her forehead. Had she really dreamed that? The door burst open and Gohan came in. She wiped her face off and smiled at him. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, it wasn't as hard as it seemed." He took off his scouter and rubbed his face. "Sow what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?"

"Nothing really," she said, "I already ate. There's plenty more if you want some."

"No thanks." He leaned back in the couch. "I'm not that hungry."

"You? Not hungry? Gohan, is there something wrong?" She placed her hand on his forehead. It was burning. "You have a fever!"

"Really, Videl, I'm fine-"

"No, buts." She got off the couch and forced him to extend his body over the couch. "You rest here, I'll make you some dinner and get you a cool rag to get your tempeture down. You stay here while I get a blanket..."

Gohan looked at her running back and forth from her room to the bathroom and come back out with a blue blanket. She draped it over him, and smiled at the look on his face. "You never did have anyone to take care of you when you were sick, did you?"

He sat up and stared at her. "No. My mom tried to, but my dad was convinced on making me stronger than him. He used to say, 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' But I could never tell how had to do with fevers. But he used to drag me out of bed and fight it off."

"Did it work?"

"Most of the time. Other times it just made me more sick." He chuckled, then said, "You don't have to take care of me like this. I mean, you really only have to do is cook and clean for me. Not take care of and eighteen-year-old saiyan."

"I'm okay." She smiled. "Now about that food." She walked into the kitchen, and took out the package of patties. "How hungry are you, Gohan?"

"Not very."

"Okay." She took out six patties and cut them up. She placed them on a plate, and used her ki to warm them up. She took a rag out of the drawer and ran it under the water. Videl took a cup and filled it with water. She brought them over to the couch. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the couch. She handed him the plate and dabbed the rag on his forehead.

Gohan smiled. "You're good at this. Did you do this often?"

She blushed, and shook her head. "Nope. I never usually take care of people. My dad was really always out, and he had hangovers, but nothing I could help him with. I couldn't make the pain go away." She dipped the rag into the cup and ringed the lose water out. She placed it back on his forehead. "My housekeeper, Iris, used to take care of me like this, so I s'pose I learned from her."

"You had a good teacher," he commented. 

She blushed again. Gohan placed the plate on the side table. "What's wrong?"

"I fell a little sick to my stomach. I'm not that hungry. I'll eat in a minute." He looked at her, as she gently stroked his face with the soft rag, trying to swipe away whatever kind of fever had taken over him.

He caught her wrist. He guided her hand over and took the rag out of her hands and dropped it into the cup. He stared at her hands, and started to touch her fingers gingerly.

"Your hands are so small."

She looked at him. He was staring at her hands, still touching them. "You're just like us." He looked up in her eyes. "Just like me."

"Huh?" She said, as he pressed the palm of his hand against hers. "Gohan..."

He pressed his fingers of his other hand to her lips, and continued to stare at their hands. "I don't see what the fuss is about...you're the same. You have hands just like me." He took her other hand in his. "Two hands, two feet, two eyes, a nose, lips, a heart...you're the same." He stared at her mouth, making her lips soft.

"Gohan," she tried, but he pressed his finger to her lips again. 

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm glad you're the same Videl." He took his right hand and cupped her face. "Very glad." He slowly guided it to his, leaning his down in the process. Videl took in a deep sigh, and closed her eyes. Gohan shut his eyes.

Time stood still.

He felt her lips. They were so soft, so warm, kissing with tenderness. His arms sneeked around her waist as hers flew around his neck. He wanted to stay forever, stuck, in that sweet embrace.

His lips were so comforting on hers. Just like in the dream. Nothing like all her other kisses she had gotten kisses from, whether she liked it or not. They were so cold, and stiff. Gohan was so soft, so tender. Why? He was kissing with a soft tender passion that she loved.

The kiss grew more demanding and passionate, until Gohan drew Videl over his body to stradle his lap. Gohan was enjoying this kiss. Never before, in his life, had a woman ever caused him to lose it like this. Why could Videl annoy him so much and give him so much griefe but bliss at the same time?

A voice in Gohan's head told him to stop, that it was wrong, but his saiyan instincts were taking over. He was going to lose it, and become violent in a minute...

He left her lips and kissed down to her chin and neck. He started to caress her right shoulder, running his tongue gently, sucking on the skin, then gaining control over himself. He kissed up to her mouth again, his tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. 

She let him in, and moaned against his mouth. She enjoyed it until a thought ran across her mind:

__

You're his slave.

The statement bounced around her head, back and forth. It wouldn't settle. It didn't make sense. Nothing did. But this did. Only this. 

_You're his slave._

Videl pulled back, and scrambled off of Gohan's lap. She ran a finger over her lips, and stared at him through horrified eyes. She gathered her cloak and rushed towards the door. 

"I forgot something at the store! I'm sure they have Quail eggs now!" And she shut the door heavily behind her. She ran down the stairs a while, before stopping. She leaned against the wall and began to sob.

Gohan leaned back on the couch an ran his finger over her lips. They were tingling. He ran his tounge over them. He could taste her. He swallowed hard, just now calculating what had happend.

"What have I done?"

*******

A/N: BWAhhAHAHA! I'm evil, aren't I? Well, wasn't this WELL worth the wait? I thought so! They kissed, but does that mean they're together? You don't know, but I do! And you won't know until the next chapter! Please r/r!!!! Thanks so much! 

[1] "Kono ama" means "You dirty slut!" Yeah, thanks to my wonderful translating skills, I was able to translate this. It fits, her, doesn't it?

[2] Yubbinkyoku means 'Post office'. Okay, not very creative, but hey...why now?

__

Next Chapter: Uh, Gohan does something very interesting that will change the rest of his life. Not what you're thinking!

****

Poll

Okay, I want to know if I should make it a lemon, or no lemon. I've only written one lemon before, so, I'm not experienced, but I think I could make it good. Because they are going to get together soon. Like within the next few chapters. K? 

-Lemon 

-Non Lemon

Please tell me!

((~Panny-Plan~))


	19. Falling... (NC-17 Material)

Disclaimer: You figure out what this word means, then e-mail me if you still have questions.

A/N: Konnichiwa! YAH! Another chapter of Descending! We got over 400 reviews! I'd like to thank **anonymous** for being the 400th reviewer...(you know who you are, hehe) Well, on with other buisness, I tricked all of you! This chapter is the lemon. Don't worry, all you need to know is that they slept...you figure it out. But I don't think it's THAT graphic. I mean it's not like some NC-17 fan fictions...OMG! Some of them are just gross...yeah, okay. I'll shut up so you can read this new and wonderful chapter! So here it is, Chapter nineteen! ENJOY! Ja!

Warning: Sorry, this chapter is VERY angsty, so please don't kill me if you cry. Okay? To tell you the truth, the next few chapters will be sad...sorry 'bout that!

Gohan is a low-level saiyan rising in the ranks. One mission to destroy a planet he falls head over heels...for a human. What can this girl do to his dignity? Or to his heart? Will it cause him to fall off the charts?

Descending

*~* Chapter Nineteen *~*

Falling...

Spring time reached the planet of Vegetasei in a matter of months. After the cold holidays, Videl could get used to the hot weather. That until, Goten told her the truth of saiyan summers. "It gets REAL hot," she remembered him saying. "Sometimes you see some kid's toys melting. But it's the kind of heat that Dad and Gohan like to train in. It makes them sweat more, I guess..."

Great. Perfect. Now she was going to be caught in a giant heat wave. First it got so cold that she would be frozen stiff and Gohan would have to unfreeze her with his energy. Now she would be melting when she went to the weekly market ever weekend. Life was just wonderful...to some people.

Videl began to notice that Riokko came over a lot more than she did. And the strange thing was, Gohan didn't seem to mind. In fact, Gohan didn't even seem to notice. Videl wondered how he could do that since she hung all over him where ever he tried to go. But he didn't notice.

To tell the truth, Gohan and Videl barley spoke after their little 'incedent'. That kiss was an accedeint...but did he want it to be? HE was the one who started to touch her hand, and HE was the one who started to kiss her. But on the other hand, she was the one who started to take care of him when his fever broke. Which seemed to come back again ever so often. But he never told her. If she knew better, Videl would have said he was avoiding her. 

With the occasional, "Hey", and "Good mornings", there was nothing more to be said between them. Their eyes said it all when they looked at each other. Videl didn't know why, but suddenly she felt awful. She was just getting accepted on Vegetasei, and here was Gohan, making her feel like a complete stranger. He was more kind and less cold when she first BECAME his slave. What was going on in his mind?

Something she couldn't ever know, was for sure. She longed for conversations with him. She wanted to be his friend again. Or what ever she was before. Now she was only his 'slave'. Not Videl, his friend. Just his slave. Not even on his first name basis. 

Goten was right. It WAS hot. She felt herself melting in her own room, listning to Gohan and his friends joke around. Sometimes she'd go out to get herself something to drink and ask them if they wanted something. Some of them say yes, others no. Gohan didn't speak. He didn't even reconigze her coming into the room. He just stared blankly at the wall. After she had went back to her room, she didn't hear Gohan talking, laughing and joking around. He was silent.

She had made him laugh so easily. It was hillarious how he was so prone to laughter. "So what was this PMS thing you were telling me about?" he said a few weeks ago.

"Well," she had said, "it was the answer to everything for one of my friends. He was an idiot." He grinned at the thought of Sharpener, Erasa and herself all sitting on her bed. Erasa and Sharpener there to comfort her when she was sick. She frowned suddenly relizing they weren't alive any more. [a/n: not that sharpener matters...]

"I'm sorry Videl. I forgot about that. I'm so sorry." He gave her a tissue. "I didn't mean for you to have bad memories." He wiped her tears away, and grinned at her. "All better?"

She nodded, and sniffed. "Yes, thank you."

"So what does it mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"PMS."

Videl smiled. "Oh. Well, what my friend always called it was 'Personal Man Slaughter'." She laughed. "Well, I guess he doesn't have to worry about that kind of stuff anymore, now does he?"

"No, he doesn't Videl." He swept bangs from her eyes. "Go to sleep. It's late. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned her head against his chest, falling asleep to the beats of his heart.

Videl smiled at that memory. He didn't mean to bring back memories, but he was. Because he wasn't talking to her. And because he wasn't talking to her, meant she and him couldn't have any more good memories, so she had to remember all of them. So why was she on the verge of crying?

She crept into her room that night, pulling the sheets full over her body. Why did her heart speed up when ever he looked at her? Why was this happening to her? She sobbed into her pillow. Before drifting off into sleep, she whispered, "Why me?"

*~*

Somehow, Gohan didn't think he could last another day. Damn it, why wasn't she slapping him, or bickering at him like she used to. And why all of a sudden did he come out of his day dreams and Riokko was purring in his ear? It was sickening, revolting, and freighting-all at once.

He knew she was scared. Why else would she be avoiding him? Damn that stupid fever. It started this whole thing. If he hadn't gotten sick, then Videl wouldn't have taken care of him, and then he wouldn't have been curious. 

Remus was talking to him, blabbing on an on about something about the King. He must have answered respectively when he had to, but when it came to repeat what Remus had said, Gohan couldn't. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts of Videl.

Good god, he wanted to be near her so badly. When ever their eyes met his heart sped up a hundred times faster, and he thought he would throw it up sometimes to get it out of him. He didn't need a heart. Why was his father constantly pressuring him? He knew the full moon was approaching. It happened in August, every year, the full moon, or the Saiyan Moon came out and it was when young males mated with young females. It wasn't any type of festival...but it was enough to add pressure. And when the saiyans didn't mate, they went through horrible hormonal changes. Gohan went through two already from the lack of mating for two years. He didn't want to go through another.

All of a sudden he felt a sudden jerk in his chest. A pain. _Videl..._ He had to go see her. He just knew something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was.

He stood up, much to Remus' dismay. "I'm sorry Remus, I have to go home. Tell me more about this later." He smiled, and rubbed his neck from the lack of stretching. Remus had pulled him out of bed way to early, and he had missed his morning spare with his father. Goku wouldn't be happy about that...

He walked straight into the apartment, started looking frantically for Videl. He tossed his scouter on the couch and walked into the kitchen where she was cooking his meal.

She didn't say anything at first, but a soft whisper escaped her lips. "Dinner's almost ready." She started to say things to herself. She appeared to be calming herself...but why? Gohan adored their moving shape. She used her hand to warm the meat. He blessed her hands.

What was he talking about? Belssing hands? Was he going crazy? But the real crazy part of it was, if he had a chance to re-do any of it, he wouldn't. He was half happy he kissed her. 

His fever went down over the days, and was very glad. He couldn't stand being that close to Videl without being able to touch her. Feel her lips pressing against his again.

What nonsense was he thinking?

If the King ever knew what he was thinking, or what he wanted to do to Videl that very moment, let's just say the odds wouldn't be good at all. 

Gohan cleared his throat, and she looked up, wearing a forced smile. "Hi," he said.

She flushed slightly. It'd been so long since they had a conversation. It was going to be strange. "Hey." She pushed the eight or some meats onto the plate and smiled at him warmly. "Eat up."

He bent over his plate drooling. He was about to shove the first piece in his mouth when he realized she was watching him. He looked up. His eyes met hers. She blushed and looked at the table. "Aren't you going to eat?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Gohan grinned, and shook his head. Her stubbornness was rubbing off onto him. He tore a small portion of his lamb steak, and took her hand. He placed the meat in her palm, and smiled before saying, "Eat this. For me."

Videl couldn't help the tingles that she was getting when he touched her skin. She pulled her hand away from his, and couldn't help but see Gohan stare at his hand for a moment, moving his fingers and shaking it.

She nibbled on the meat as she watched him dig in. He was finished with all eight pieces before she was done with her first. Gohan wiped his mouth with his napkin, and caught her eye again. "Videl, is there something wrong?" He put a hand on her forehead, mimicking what she had done to him. She wasn't burning. She most defiantly didn't have a fever, but the way she was so pale, he knew something was wrong. Her ivory complexion had tuned ghastly white.

"Nothing's wrong Gohan." Sdhe yawned and smile at him. "I'm just so tired. Can you blame me? Goten wore me out yesterday." She stood up and stretched. "Well, it's late. I'm off to bed. Good night, Gohan. See you in the morning."

"Good night Videl." Gohan rubbed his chin before walking into his own room. He past Videl's room and had the biggest urge to break down the door and kiss her sensless...but he wouldn't. He knew how to control himself. He'd done it before, he'd do it now.

He shut his door, locking it, to double check himself. He didn't want to sleep walk, bump into Videl, and end up doing something they'd both regret. And besides, it was against the law. Very against the law to mate out of your own species. Even though saiyan men had done it before, none of them escaped serious punishment. 

Gohan didn't see a difference as he sat down on his bed. He pulled his armor off his body and started to slowly peel off the spandex. Videl was the same...all she was missing was a tail. That's all. Gohan sighed heavily, resting back his aching body from training with Remus. He looked out his window at the stars and smiled. Some reason, the stars reminded him of Videl. The stars in her eyes. He closed his eyes, pulling the sheets higher on him, before drifting off into a peacefull slumber.

*~*

Gohan awoke too early the next morning. He looked at the small saiyan clock on his bed. 2:59? Ho could it bee so early? He was too tired to be waking up early. Then he heard it. It was soft, but his sensitive saiyan hearing picked it up easier. Soft, quiet sobs rang through the house.

Gohan stood out of bed, pulling his pants back on, before walking out. The hall was so quiet except the sobbing that grew louder with each wail. He stopped at Videl's door and knocked softly. "Videl?" he asked soflty.

He heard a loud thud. He must have scared her. He heard her sniff and the russling of sheets before he heard her whisper something. This, he couldn't hear. "Videl, can I come in?"

"Yes," she croaked. His voice was so raspy. He entered and smiled to see her huddled under the covers, her face red and blotchy. "What's wrong, Gohan?"

"I should be asking you that." He reached out and gave her another tissue. "What's wrong? Videl, please tell me. It's me, Gohan. You can tell me anything."

She took the tissue and blew her nose. He wiped her eyes, but more tears insisted on flowing out. She looked at him. "Why are you up?"

"Why are you crying?"

She sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I just realized that I'll never see Erasa, or Sharpener[an: yuck!] or my dad ever again. That I'm going to live here forever."

"I know, Videl. It's hard for you-"

"NO!" she snapped, tears burning her cheeks. "You don't have any idea what it's like! You've never been kidnapped and taken to some alien planet before, have you??!!" Gohan fell silent. "That's what I thought. Gohan, think about what you say next time. Say things you mean, not things you're just saying to make people feeling better.

"You'll never know what it's like. Being alone, will you? No, you won't. You have a mother, a father, friends...everything I left behind. Everything you took away from me." She wiped another tear away. "Come on Gohan! Face the facts! Nobody thinks I should be here! But now I have no other place to go! You took everything away from me, Gohan! And now it can never come back. Never." She burst.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and let her cry onto his bare chest. He could feel her warm tears sliding down his skin. "Shh, don't worry Videl. No matter what, you'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

He looked down at her, and smiled when he saw she had stopped crying. Besides the fact that his chest was soaked with tears didn't really bother him. He cupped her chin and wiped stranded tears away from her cheeks. He knew what was going to happen at the persice moment. So why didn't he try to stop it from happening?

He kissed her again. Damn it, why did it feel so good? This felt so...so right. It wasn't anything like the other kiss they had. That was passionate. This felt different. He was kissing in a different way. With tenderness.

Her hands began to roam around his chest, then finally getting caught in his spikey hair. She pulled him to deepen the kiss. Gohan's hands began to pull off Videl's shirt, and tossing it to the other side of the room. He took a step back to look to look at her. She was...beautiful. There were no words to describe how she looked at that moment or how she was looking at him.

The two kissed again, Gohan this time leaving a trail of sweet kisses down her neck and collar bone. He kissed down to her chest, and slowly started to pull off her pants. [a/n: heh, this sounds soooo freaky...eh?] He tossed those with her shirt. 

Videl's hands slowly started to pull of his own pants, and the kissed again. There was something in his eyes, Videl noted. She was still in a state of shock of Gohan's kisses. It was almost as if he was treating her differently than the other night. Tonight, he was treating her with...tenderness.

Videl had never been touched that way before. In fact, she'd never been touched any way the way Gohan was touching her right then. She felt on fire, and wanted nothing more than for Gohan to just take her. But he was caressing her so easily, and so carefully, enjoying every gasp and maon he earned from her mouth.

There was nothing wrong about it. Nothing to them. It felt so right to be wrong. But this wasn't wrong...actually, they both knew it was, but they wouldn't stop it. If they had, they wouldn't have already lost all their clothes.

Gohan broke apart from Videl to get air. They were both breathing heavily, panting and looking at each other. Gohan kissed her again and set himself at her entrance. "Videl? Are you ready?"

She nodded. Gohan gently pushed his way into her. She yelled in pain. Gohan tried to shut it out, knowing he was the one causing it. But when he tried to pull out of her, Videl wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"No, please, keep going Gohan. The pains stopping now." She held in her breath as Gohan have one mighty thrust up, and felt a sharp pain explode inside of her. It subsided quickly with pleasure. 

Gohan kept going in and out, faster and faster, keeping in his own rhythm. Videl met his rhythm and dug her nails into his shoulders. "G-G-Gohan...I-I can't h-hold i-it..."

Gohan felt her release, causing his own climax. He bent down to her shoulder and began to suck gently like he did before. Videl moaned softly. He traced his fangs lightly on the sensitive skin, before pushing them in. He sank his teeth into her soft flesh earning a yelp from her. She reached up to his own right shoulder and tried to sink her own teeth into his shoulder.

TO her surprise, they broke the skin. 

Her bite didn't go as deep as Gohan's did, but he had an advantage with his fangs. Gohan pulled his neck away from her mouth. He began to lick her wound, feeling his own mark he made with his fangs. He tasted her blood. Sweet yet sour at the same time. 

Videl tasted his blood. Bile, and sourness. But it tasted good. Gohan pushed his neck against Videl's and felt their blood mixing. Gohan collapsed on top of her. He rolled off of Videl, not wanting to crush her with his body weight. 

He finally mated. If only his mother could see him now! Videl cuddled up against him. They hadn't spoke a word while they were making love. Her hands found his tail. She began to slightly rub the end of it with her index finger. Gohan rolled his head back and purred softly. As she began to rub harder, he purred louder.

Eventually she fell asleep with the sound of his purring. Gohan looked down at her, and smiled slightly. He pulled her on top of his chest and buried his head into her raven hair. He nuzzled her neck, then whispered quietly, so only she could hear:

"Don't worry, Videl. You're not alone anymore."

A/N: WAAAAAH!!!!!! *sighs* Don't mind me. I thought that was my best non-graphic lemon! YAH! It wasn't very long, but oh well. Sorry about the wait! I had to make this chapter a little sad, sorry about that. But hey, it's worth it! Please tell me! Sorry if it was a little short!!

Sorry for the rude comments about Sharpener. If you like him, read my fic the Matchmakers. He plays a good role in there. Only because he and Erasa are dating. OH WELL!! ^_^

I have my first G/V shrine up! It's called **Falling For You**. It's super sweet, I think, and you should go look at it! Yah! Bye! Ja ne!

Don't forget to R/R!

((~Panny-Plan~))


End file.
